The Lost Girl
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: At age 3, young Bella Swan was taken from her family and given the name Izzie Coates. Now 14 years later, she's in her senior year of high school and her life is about to get flipped upside down. AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Here is the first chapter to The Lost Girl! I already have 5 chapters written and that'll probably become 7 chapters written by the end of tonight!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Renee's POV**

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse placed the small baby into my arms, she had a full had of brown hair and was 7 pounds 5 ounces of pure beauty.

"She's beautiful!" Charlie said, his eyes were wet from tears. "She has my nose."

"And my eyes," I added touching her chin and receiving a small smile in return.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

Charlie and I shared a look, I smiled and nodded. "Isabella. Bella for short."

"It fits! She's beautiful!" The nurse walked out, leaving us alone.

"Thank you," I whispered long after she was gone, I held my Bella close to me. I was so blessed. A knock on the door made me take my eyes off of Bella, Charlie moved aside and let Esme and her small son, Edward walk into the room. Holding Edward's hand was my other daughter, Tanya, she was 5 and wasn't sure how to take this whole baby sister thing.

"A couple of anxious kids wanted to see her," Esme said placing her hands on Edward's shoulder. Esme and I had grown up together, her first son was born when she was just 20. At 22, she had Edward, he was a joy to both myself and Esme. He was 9 now, and when he found out that I was going to have another little girl, well he could hardly wait for her to be born.

"She's pretty!" Edward said with a smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked and Edward nodded, I looked at Tanya. "Tanya, do you want to see your baby sister?"

"No," Tanya said and went to Charlie, begging to be picked up.

"Alright, Edward, sit down and then I'll let your mom hand you Bella," I said and slowly handed Bella off to Esme. Esme took a minute to love Bella then passed her onto Edward.

"Alright, now you have to hold her head, okay?" Esme said and watched as Edward held her. I noticed that as much as Tanya seemed to dislike her baby sister, she was curious as to what had caught Edward's attention. Yep, Tanya at this young age had a very simple crush on Edward. Why wouldn't she? Edward had been a part of her life since the day she was born.

"Well, looks like we have a full crowd in here!" The nurse said with a cheery laugh as she came back into the room. "I'm afraid it's time for y'all to leave though."

"What?" Edward asked not wanting to let go of Bella.

"Edward, son, we need to leave. We should go find your father anyway," Esme said taking Bella from him and handing her back to me. It felt so good to have her back in my arms, even if she had only been gone for a few minutes. Charlie took Tanya to get some lunch, leaving me and Bella alone for some quality time.

 **Victoria's POV**

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Coates," the doctor sat and stared at me. His face was full of condolence. "I can recommend a therapist for you to speak with."

"No." My voice was so monotone. What was I going to tell James?

"Mrs. Coates, I don't think-"

"I want to go home." I whispered burying my head into my pillow. I had been 4 weeks pregnant and my husband and I were thrilled. We began planning as soon as I told him, I had come to Seattle to do some shopping when I had begun bleeding. I was rushed to the hospital and informed that I had miscarried. I had lost my baby.

"Mrs. Coates-"

"Let me go!" I yelled and the doctor nodded and walked out. He couldn't hold me against my will.

A few hours later, I was walking down the hall and heard a baby cry. I stopped in my tracks and looked into the room to find a young mother holding a baby close to her chest. I couldn't help myself, I walked in and received a strange look from the mother. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. She's beautiful, you must be very proud."

The woman relaxed a little after looking me up and down. She smiled at her baby and planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "Thank you. Her name's Bella. Would you like to hold her?"

I was so tempted to accept, but I didn't trust myself to give her back. I shook my head and began backing out of the room. "She's beautiful. Congratulations." I repeated and finally left the room with a steady stream of tears flowing down my face.

3 years later

 **Renee's POV**

"Mrs. Swan, can Tanya and I go get ice cream?" Edward asked me, we were in the Seattle mall, I looked and could see the ice cream stand from where I stood. I looked down at Edward, he was 12 now and looked so much like his father. I knew I could trust him to take of Tanya.

"That's fine. But take Bella with you."

"Mom! I don't want to drag her along!" 8-year-old Tanya whined, Edward wrapped his arm around Tanya in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tanya, you will take your sister with you," I said and handed Bella's hand to Edward, I watched as he led both of my girls off. I was going to have problems with him when the girls get older. A shrill ring of the phone made me look down at my purse, trying to find it. How did it always end up at the bottom? By the time I reached it, I had already missed the call. Looking at it, I saw it had been from Charlie, I sent him a text then looked back up at the kids.

I smiled when I saw Edward helping Tanya unwrap her ice cream sandwich, I looked around them and failed to see Bella. As fast as I could, I ran to the two children. "Where's Bella?"

"She's right over there," Edward said turning to point to where he thought Bella was. "She was right there a second ago! Mrs. Swan, I just turned away, she was right there."

I could tell that Edward was close to tears, I wanted to yell at him, he was supposed to have watched my daughter. "Stay here with Tanya." I ran around the corner and looked around the mall, there was no sign of Bella. Who would take her? Why would someone take her? I pulled out my phone and called Charlie as I walked back to where Edward and Tanya sat.

"Hey, I was just going to say that I picked up food for dinner," Charlie said with a happy tone in his voice. I sat down next to Tanya and wrapped my arm around her, holding her close to me. When I didn't say anything, Charlie picked up that something was wrong. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Bella's missing! I can't find her anywhere! Charlie, someone took her!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Here is the second chapter, it is entirely in Renee's POV! Thanks for the reviews! I was so excited to post this story and I'm glad y'all love it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Renee's POV

"Mrs. Swan, what was your daughter wearing?" Officer Yorkie asked, I held a tissue tight in my hands as I recalled what Bella had been wearing. We were back at the house, the police had to drag me away from the scene, but they insisted that whoever had Bella would no longer be there.

"Come on, Eric! We're wasting time!" Charlie yelled running his hand through his hair.

"I know Charlie, but we have to know what she was wearing."

"She was wearing a yellow top with a pair of jeans, the shirt had a butterfly on it. Her um… Her hair was in a ponytail with a lady bug hair tie." I said breathlessly, I felt a hand on mine and saw Esme with a soft smile on her face. "She was wearing Frozen sneakers."

"Renee, we will find her!" Charlie said sitting on my other side.

"Mommy?" All eyes turned to Tanya, her eyes were red. She may not have liked having a younger sister to take the attention from her, but Tanya missed her sister. "Have you found Bella yet?"

"Not yet sweetheart," I sniffled and wiped a tear away. "Why don't you and Edward go up to your room?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan," Edward said joining us, he looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. "I should have watched her better."

"Edward, son, take Tanya and go to her room okay?" Esme said and we all waited for the children to leave.

"I'll send this out right now," Eric said and began walking out the door.

"Eric!" I called out, he turned to face me. "Please, find her!"

"Renee," he walked back to me and leaned down in front of me. "We'll bring her home."

When he was gone, I leaned into Charlie and cried. I wanted my little girl back, she was three and just about to start school. She had just started speaking to where we could understand her, she had finally been potty trained. I cried for her, surely she was scared to death without me there. Again, what kind of person took someone else's daughter?

-0-

A week later and we still hadn't heard anything about Bella's location. The police force In Seattle hadn't found any clues, they were pretty sure that she wasn't even in the state of Washington anymore. I had lost at least 10 pounds in the week, I had lost my appetite. I tried my best to be here for Tanya and Charlie, Charlie helped more than he realized. Plus, I had Esme and her husband, Carlisle, they watched Tanya when I needed some time. During that time, I spent my time on the internet trying to find out any clues about Bella that I could. However, now was not one of those times when I was alone. Instead, I was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Tanya sat at the counter watching me as she colored.

"Mommy! I overheard Mrs. Cullen talking with Dr. Cullen-"

"Tanya, sweetheart, what have I said about listening to other people's conversation?" I said as I dumped some onions into a pot.

"I know, mom," she said trying to defend herself, but her smile stayed on. "Anyway, I heard her say that she was going to have a baby!"

"What?" I said staring at her. Esme hadn't told me anything, and she was my best friend, why hadn't she told me yet? I grabbed my phone and dialed Esme's number, she picked up on the first ring, probably thinking it was good news about Bella; how I wished it was.

"Have they found her?" I was right.

"No, no news yet," I said sadly and then looked at Tanya. "I was just making some dinner when Tanya told me something."

"What?"

"She said that she heard you tell Carlisle that you're going to have a baby? Esme, is that true?" When there was no reply, I knew that Tanya had been right. "Esme, why didn't you tell me?"

"Renee, you've had so much going on right now. I didn't want to tell you that I was having a baby when your daughter just got kidnapped." She had been trying not to hurt me, it was sweet.

"I am beyond happy for you Esme! Edward needs a younger sibling. Have you told him?" I balanced the phone on my shoulder as I stirred the raw meat in the pan, tying to brown it.

"Yes, he is thrilled! He wants a baby sister, just to protect her, I think to make up for Bella." There was silence on both ends. "Renee, he is so upset about it. He made some new posters and wants to go hang them up in the mall."

"Tell him that I will gladly go with him," I said with a small smile. I had stopped blaming Edward for it, I had been furious with him, but now I was just furious with myself. If I hadn't looked down to find my phone, Bella would still be in this house. I wasn't so sure that Edward had forgiven himself yet though. "Hey, I have to go finish making dinner before Charlie gets home. Congratulations though!"

"Thanks!" Esme said and we both hung up. How ironic, my best friend was going to have a baby and I lost mine.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Here is the third chapter! Keep the reviews coming, y'all are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: 2 years later

 **Victoria's POV**

"MOM! I can't find my shoes!" I rolled my eyes and held back my laughter. My silly five year old Izzie was crazy, she was wearing both of her shoes but claimed she couldn't find her shoes. This girl made me so happy.

"Victoria, I have to go," James said joining us upstairs in Izzie's bedroom. Izzie had become a daddy's girl the minute that I brought her home. James didn't know the truth, I had told him that she had been abandoned and I had filled out paperwork to bring her home. Strangely, he didn't question it, but she hadn't been abandoned. In fact, she had been getting ice cream when I saw her, she was with two other children but they hadn't been paying attention.

"Okay," I said and looked at Izzie. "Izzie, sweetie, your shoes are on your feet. Now come on silly, daddy has to go to work and it is your first day of school!"

"I am so excited mommy!" Izzie said running to me and grabbed both James and my hands. "Daddy, you're coming with me?"

"Sorry my sweets," he picked her up and smiled at her. "I have to go do some adult things, I have to work."

Izzie pouted and then looked at me. What was I going to say? I hadn't made any plans for today, what was my reason for not going with her? "I have to get some things done before you get home. But don't worry, you will spend the rest of the day with me okay?"

"Okay," Izzie said and wrapped her arms around James's neck. It broke my heart to see her so sad, she hadn't been away from me for the past two years. After I had taken her, I brought her to our home in Ellensburg, it was about two hours away from Seattle and I had been nervous the whole time, but no one found us. About a year ago, James got a new job as a high school history teacher in Beaverton, Oregon. It's a nice, small town that is actually one of the few towns to have an ice rink dedicated to the sport curling.

When we pulled up to Barnes Elementary, there was a ton of kids already dropping their kids off for the first day of school. James pulled into a parking spot and we got out of the car, James got Izzie out of the back and put her down on the ground. She pulled her Queen Elsa backpack onto her shoulders and looked at the school in wonder. I had to admit, it was pretty big. We could see the playground and I was happy to see multiple swing sets, a merry-go-round and a slide for the children.

"Ready?" James asked breaking me out of my daze. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, my way of saying that I was as ready as I would ever be. "Let's go Iz!"

"I'm scared," Izzie said as we walked down the hallways, trying to find the kindergarten classrooms. I could feel her little hand trembling in mine. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

We stopped in our tracks, I pulled her to the side so we weren't blocking other kids getting to their classes and bent down to her level. "Izzie Coates, why would other kids not like you? You are beautiful and very kind, you are going to impress everyone here."

"You think so?"

"Your mother's right," James said joining me as he bent down. "Izzie, you are a smart little girl. When you come home today, you are going to be so tired for having so much fun!"

"Now, what do you say? Are you ready to rock this school thing?" I asked as both James and I got back up and stared down at her. Izzie beamed and nodded, we practically had to hold her back from running off to find her class.

Eventually, we found room 112, which was of course all the way down at the end of the hall. A young woman with brown hair styled into a bob stood outside with a huge smile. "Hello! I'm Miss. Black, I'm teaching this group of youngsters."

"Hi, I'm Victoria and this is my husband, James," I said shaking her hand, she seemed very eager to get to teaching. "And this is Izzie."

Miss. Black looked down at Izzie and smiled. "Well, aren't you the cutest thing! We are going to have so much fun! Please, come in and have a take a look around." We followed her inside and I saw 7 other children already playing with different toys across the room. It was a nice environment, I was relieved to find that. "Izzie, if you want to take your bag off you can hang it in your cubby right here."

"Come on Iz," James said and led her off to the cubby.

"Now, here is some information about me so that you feel a little more comfortable," Miss. Black handed me a paper that had a picture of her and her biography on it. "If I may ask, is she adopted? She looks nothing like you or your husband."

"Yes, we adopted her two years ago," I said with a smile and looked at where Izzie stood with James. I wasn't sure who would cry first, James or Izzie. "Is that all? I think if I don't get my husband out of here soon he'll start crying."

"Yes, and don't worry, I have my younger brother in this class and I'll make sure he stays with her. They both don't know anyone, it would be nice for them to have each other." Miss. Black said and showed me a young boy with short black hair playing with some blocks. "His name is Jacob if you want to go introduce them."

"Thank you," I said and walked to Izzie and James. "Izzie, want to go play with some blocks?"

"Okay," Izzie said quietly, I took her hand and led her to Jacob.

"Hi, this is my daughter Izzie, can she play with you?" The young boy stared at Izzie for a second then handed her a block. She smiled and sat down with him, what had I just done? She seemed to forget I was even there. "Izzie, sweetie, I'll be back this afternoon to get you okay?"

"Bye mommy!" She said with a wave and went back to playing. I walked back to James and frowned.

"She forgot we're even here," I said going into his arms, he rubbed my back and chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing, but still I was ready for the hard goodbye."

"I know, honey, but she's growing up."

"I don't want her to," I said as we walked out of the classroom. I stood at the door a little longer, just to make sure she was okay, and I found that more kids had joined them. I turned back to James and sighed, "Let's go."

 **Renee's POV**

It had been 730 days since I last saw Bella, which was two years. A lot had happened in those two years though. Tanya was now 10 years old, one thing was still the same and that was her crush on Edward. Unfortunately, Edward seemed to hang around kids his own age more than Tanya now. When he wasn't hanging out with his other friends, he was playing video games, it broke my heart to see Tanya so sad. Something else that had happened was Charlie had been promoted from deputy sheriff to sheriff. We moved into a bigger house on the other side of Forks, it was actually closer to the Cullen's. Which allowed me to help Esme when she had Alice.

Alice was an energetic little girl, she loved to pick on her older brothers. Emmett was the eldest Cullen, he was 16 and was more into girls than his younger siblings. According to Esme, he was currently trying to get the attention of Rosalie Hale, she was a cheerleader at Forks High and was close to dating Emmett. Edward was the second child, he was now 14 and tried to get tips about girls from his brother when he wasn't with his friends or playing videogames. I felt for Alice, she just wanted someone to play with and didn't have anyone, poor girl. If Bella was still here, I would arrange for Bella to go spend time with the two year old, granted she was now five, but still. Seeing Alice made me miss Bella even more, I wanted my daughter back and I still had hope that I would see her again. However, the police had called off the search long ago, they had given up hope but I hadn't. I know that I will see my daughter again, I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will see her again.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

So, there is an age difference between Bella and Edward, but I'm a sucker for age differences! Some of the greatest couples that I have read about have an age gap! I mean, my own best friend is getting married to someone 10 years older than her, age is just a number! Below are the ages of Bella, Edward, and Tanya now.

Bella: 17  
Edward: 26  
Tanya: 22

* * *

Chapter 4: 14 years later

Izzie's (Bella) POV

"Yo! Izzie, get down here!" I finished touching up my make-up and checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black skirt and a nice black shirt. It was the first day of senior year, I was so close to moving out and living on my own! "Izzie, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I called giving myself one last glance then ran down to where my boyfriend Jacob was waiting for me. Oh, Jacob, I had known him since kindergarten and last year we had officially become a couple. Of course I had been in love with him forever, but I didn't act on it until last year.

"You look gorgeous!" Jacob said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug, he planted a kiss on my forehead then let me go when he saw my dad glaring at him. "Hey Mr. Coates!"

"Jacob," my dad said and then went back to drinking his coffee. My dad was a high school history teacher, ironically he was _my_ history teacher, and it was going to be very weird having him as a teacher this year. "Don't you have to be heading out?"

"Yes," Jacob said nervously then looked at me. "Ready?"

"She'll ride with me," my dad said not glancing up from the paper.

"Dad, come on, I'll ride with Jake. You know you'll see so much of me you'll be sick of me," I said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll never be sick of you sweetie," he said with a smile.

"What's going on in here?" I looked up from my dad and saw my mom walking into the kitchen. I loved my mom, in fact I had the best parents, and they were completely honest with me all the time. My mom and I had the best relationship. She was one of my best friends.

"Dad's just jealous of Jake," I said with a laugh and looked at Jacob. Jacob was impatient, he was ready to go and I was slowing him down. "Okay, I'll see you at school dad."

Jacob and I attended Southridge high school, it had 1700 students enrolled and I loved it. Our mascot was the Hawks, and we were proud of our sports teams for how they represented us. As we pulled into the parking lot, it felt different this year. "Izzie, we're seniors this year! It's our year, the year we've been waiting for."

"I know I should be happy, but it feels different. I guess I'm a little sad that this is our last year," I said grabbing my bag from the trunk and waiting for him before walking to the gym. We always had an assembly before first period on the first day of school. It was a way to get our spirit up for the school year, I found it annoying sometimes but I was ready for it today. "Have you started applying to colleges?"

Jacob gave me a look and then shook his head slowly. "No, hey we can do that together. Don't worry Iz, we've got all year to be together."

"You're right," I said and tried to focus on what lied ahead. It was going to be a good year, I would spend it with my friends and with Jacob. This would be a good year.

Edward's POV

"We are so pleased to have you in our district Mr. Cullen," I smiled at Principal Rose, "Your references are impeccable! Why did you choose to come to Beaverton, Oregon from Forks, Washington?"

"I needed a change." That's an understatement. When I was 12, I was supposed to watch out for someone and she ended up getting kidnapped. It had been 13 years and there was still no sign of her, but that didn't stop any of her family from looking for Bella Swan.

"Understandable," Principal Rose said and smiled at me. "Now, if you would follow me, I'll show you to your office and then we'll be heading to the gym. We hold assemblies on the first day of school."

"Oh, Principal Rose!" We were heading out of the office when a young girl was walking into the office. I was taken back, she looked what Bella should look like. "I was actually just coming to speak with you, I was wondering about this AP class. I really wanted to take it."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the girl noticed and caught my eyes. She gave me a smile and then looked back at Principal Rose. "Mr. Cullen, you will no doubt be seeing plenty of this girl in your office. Izzie, this is Mr. Cullen, he's the new guidance counselor."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen!" I couldn't accept her as Izzie, I knew without a doubt that this was Bella. Her hair was blonde, but I recognized those brown eyes anywhere.

"You as well," I said shaking her hand.

"Izzie is an A+ student, but she likes to push herself to the extreme." Principal Rose smiled at Izzie, Bella, I had no idea how to even refer to her in my head. "Don't let her."

"But, can we talk about this class?" Izzie asked with a determined face. "Please?"

"You'll have to speak with Mr. Cullen later," Principal Rose said and sighed. "Go to the gym."

Izzie was basically bouncing with excitement. "Thank you!"

When she was gone, Principal Rose became serious and pulled me to the side. "About Izzie, she's adopted and has been going through some things. She wants to find her birth parents, but has no idea how to start. Now, Victoria Coates is someone this school likes to keep happy, she doesn't want Izzie to find her parents for whatever reason. I don't want you helping her with that, okay?"

"Isn't it my job to help her?" Right now, I wanted to call Renee and Charlie, but I guess that I did need more definitive proof.

"Help her not get in over her head with classes, help her picking a college. Not with her parents," Principal Rose rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Knowing that girl though, she'll find them with or without you. She is determined, I have to give her that. First day of school and I'm already stressing."

"It's going to be a good year," I said walking with her to the gym. "Go Hawks!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter that you will read in this story. But still, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I had been at Southridge for a month and I was positive that Izzie Coates was Bella Swan. I had done extensive research into her file, I'm not sure it was allowed but I found a way to look into it. There was no paperwork done on Izzie Coates, she didn't even have a birth certificate. I had no idea how she had even gotten into schools. I hadn't called Renee or Charlie Swan yet, though I knew they would be happy, I needed to speak with her alone first.

"Mr. Cullen, you called for me?" Izzie peeked her head through and I gestured for her to sit down. She formed her hand into a fist and softly drummed on her legs. "Um… I know that I've spoken with you about my parents and everything. Did you find my birth parents?"

"About that," I began, I wasn't sure if I would still have my job after this since Mrs. Coates was a supporter of the school. "I don't know how to put this, but I've done plenty of research and I can't seem to find any paperwork of your adoption."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think you were adopted."

Izzie stared at me wide-eyed and began shaking her head. Izzie Coates, Bella Swan, was an A+ student meaning that she knew how to put two and two together. "I look nothing like my parents."

"Izzie," I said softly and looked down, this was it. "I have to tell you something. When I was 12 years old, I went to go get ice cream with a couple of my friends. I say friends but they were quite younger than me, one was my friend Tanya and she was 8. The other…"

Izzie stared at me, I think she saw where I was going with this, but she didn't want to accept it. "Who was the other?"

"The other was Tanya's younger sister, Bella," I smiled fondly, it was nice to see her name again. "Bella was 3 at the time. I turned my back on Bella for a second to help Tanya unwrap her sandwich, when their mom approached us she asked where Bella was, I pointed but Bella was gone. We looked and looked for her, we never found her."

"You still don't know what happened?" Izzie was normally very confident, she had a tone that implied she believed in herself and could do anything. But, now, Izzie's voice was shaking.

"I do now." I said and moved from behind my desk to sit next to her. "Izzie, I strongly believe that you are Bella Swan."

"No," she whispered wiping a tear off her cheek. "My mom lost a baby, she miscarried, she lost my sibling. She knows how much it hurts to lose a child, she would never take someone else's kid."

"Bella,"

"Izzie!" She shouted getting up. "I'm Izzie Coates, my mom didn't kidnap me! She adopted me!"

"Izzie!" I called after her but she was long gone. It was time to make the call, she knew I was right, but she didn't want to accept it yet. I probably had 30 minutes at most before Principal Rose came in here, she was nice and seemed to like me but she gave me one rule. Don't make Victoria Coates unhappy, she would be really upset when she found out what I had told her daughter.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Renee's number. I hadn't spoken to Renee or Charlie in a very long time, in fact I hadn't even spoken to Tanya in a few months. My stomach was in knots as I waited for Renee to answer her phone, I didn't even know how to start this conversation. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Swan," I said kindly. "I have some news."

There was silence on the other end, then I heard a sigh. "Edward, it's been 13 years, I miss her but there's nothing we can do."

"I'm 99% sure that I found her," I said and when I didn't hear a reply I continued. "I work at Southridge as a guidance counselor. There's this girl, her name is Izzie Coates, she was adopted but there's no papers on her. Renee, it looks like Bella. I spoke with her already and I think she believes it but doesn't want to accept it."

"Edward, I want to see her. Please, try to bring her home," Renee said and then hung up. I had to be right, or else I would have upset two people and probably will lose my job. But if I am right, then I really don't care about the job.

"Mr. Cullen?" I spun back around in my chair to face the door and I saw Izzie standing there, her eyes were red.

"Yes?"

"My parents would like for you to come over for dinner tonight, my mom would like to speak with you," she said then turned on her heel and walked out. I was right, Izzie Coates was Bella Swan.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

This wasn't a dinner, my mom just used that excuse so I would bring Mr. Cullen home for her to talk with. I don't think it was going how she had hoped though, instead Mr. Cullen was backing my mom into a corner. He was confident with his conclusion, that I was, am, Bella Swan. I still wasn't sure how to take this, I wasn't even sure if it was true.

"Just come out and say you kidnapped her!" Mr. Cullen said staring her down.

"Mom? You adopted me. Please, please, tell him that he's wrong," I begged bending down next to my mom. When I was 13, I began noticing how much different I looked from my mom and dad, my natural thought was that I was adopted. Not kidnapped. When my mom didn't answer, I stood up and went to my dad. "Daddy, y'all adopted me right?"

"Victoria?"

"Izzie, I'm sorry," my mom said looking at me. I began shaking my head and sat back down next to Mr. Cullen. My dad looked just as shocked as me. "Your father didn't know either."

"How could you? How could you take me from my family?"

"Izzie, we're your family-"

"NO!" I yelled cutting her off. My mind was spinning in a hundred different directions. "I want to hear it from you. Everything."

My mom, should I call her that still? My mom took a breath and then looked at her hands, I noticed the tears starting. "I lost my baby. You know that. I was devastated, we were devastated. Then, I went to the mall 3 years later and I saw you, you were so adorable. I couldn't help it, I took you and said that I adopted you. Izzie, this doesn't change anything. We love you, you are still our daughter."

I was outraged, she wasn't getting this. "No, this changes everything! I wasn't supposed to be your daughter!"

I looked at Mr. Cullen, wondering why he was staying so silent through this whole thing. Ignoring my parents, he turned to face me. "I'm going back to Forks, Washington tonight. If you want to come with me, I know your family would love to have you back."

"She is 17! She is not going anywhere," my mom said and my dad was actually the one who surprised me. He moved to stand next to her, I don't think he was any happier about this than I was.

"Victoria, let her go if she wants to. She deserves to meet them." My dad said then looked at me. "It's up to you, Izzie."

I thought about it, this was my chance to meet my real family, but as angry as I was with my mom for doing this did I want to ruin what I had now? I had great friends, a great boyfriend, and I was a great student. Looking at Mr. Cullen, I nodded. "I want to go."

"Okay," he said getting up and heading to the door. "I'll be out in the car while you pack."

"Okay," I said and headed up to my room. I was quite aware of my mom calling for me as I ran upstairs, but I ignored her. When I got into my room, I was hit with memories of everything that I had gone through in this room. I remembered my Goth phase, I was 14 and decided to dye my hair completely black and wore black lipstick. Now, I laughed at how silly I had been, after that phase I dyed my hair blond and became who I am today.

I didn't know how long I would be gone, would I just stay there forever? I grabbed a few clothes and put them in a suitcase, grabbed some make-up, some shoes, my backpack and then went back downstairs. My dad was waiting by the end of the stair case, he enveloped me in a hug and patted my back. When he pulled away, he ran his hand down my hair and smiled. "You will always be my Izzie. I love you, sweets."

"I love you too daddy," I said hugging him once more before walking away from him. This damaged my relationship with my mom, but my dad hadn't known anything about it. "I'll call."

"Izzie, please let me explain," my mom said stepping in front of me. I stared at her and looked her up and down, how could she have done this? "I am so sorry."

"Mom, you took me away from my family. I just need time with them, I want to know what it would have been like if I had stayed." I moved around her and headed out the door. Mr. Cullen was waiting in his 2013 volvo, I'm not going to lie, I had nerves in my stomach as I headed to the car. I barely knew the man, but apparently he was supposed to have been one of my close friends.

"Are you ready?" He asked when I climbed into the passenger seat, I nodded and slid down in the seat. He picked up on my mood change and turned to me. "Izzie, if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"No, I want to meet them." I said straitening up. "I can do this Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please okay? Mr. Cullen is my father, well actually Dr. Cullen is, but you get the idea." I stared at him for a minute before nodding. That would take me a while before I could call him Edward, he was like 8 years older than me! "Let's do this."

It was a four hour drive from Beaverton to Forks, I tried to sleep part of the way, but my mind was racing. Would they like me? Was I what they were expecting? Finally, I realized that sleep was not going to happen, I looked at Mr. Cullen, Edward, and asked: "Will they like me?"

"Izzie, they will love you. Your mom has been waiting for you to come home for 14 years! And your sister? She's pretty excited to have you back." I nodded and looked at the nature passing by, in just a few hours I would meet my family. This was crazy.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The house seemed to be small, but I was certain that it was probably bigger on the inside. It was green, with a white fence, how original. I saw one small Taurus parked in front of the garage, like it had just been parked there. Edward opened the passenger door for me, but I simply sat inside of the car staring at the house. I couldn't seem to muster up the courage to get out of the car and walk inside the house, I was well aware that they were probably watching me from the window.

"Bella, it's okay, they will love you," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car. I nodded and followed him up to the front door, he didn't even knock, he just walked right in. My feelings were right, there were 3 people standing near the window looking at me. Edward moved aside and put his hand on my back, rubbing it to reassure me that it was okay. "Guys, this is Izzie."

An older woman, maybe in her late 30's or early 40's, walked to me slowly. I saw the tears filling her eyes, this had to be my mom, my birth mom. "You're so beautiful," she said before pulling me into a hug. It felt awkward, being hugged by someone I didn't know. But, slowly, I put my arms around her and returned the hug. "I'm Renee, I'm your mom. Oh, I can't get over how beautiful you are."

"Thank you," I whispered and turned my attention to a tall man with a horrible mustache. My dad, James, tried to always be clean shaven and now seeing my birth dad with a mustache was a little scary.

"Bella, I'm Charlie," he said stepping forward, he looked like he wanted to hug me like Renee but wasn't sure if I would accept it. "It's so nice to see you again."

That only left one girl that had moved next to Edward and was whispering about something. This had to be my sister, when she looked at me, I saw a huge smile on her face. "Ah! I'm Tanya! I am so excited to see you again! I was 8 when you were kidnapped, I didn't really like you at the time but over the years I began to miss your presence. Like when I started dating and I couldn't talk to my sister about the dates, do you know how horrible that is? But, you're back! We can share clothes and stay up late!"

"Tanya, calm down," Edward said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back before walking up to me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah," I said softly and looked around the house, the decorations were simple. There were some family photos put up, pictures of Tanya from high school, but there was one picture that drew me to it. It was a small framed picture of a small boy holding a baby. "Who is this?"

"That's me," Edward said following me to the picture, "That was the day you were born."

"You held me the day I was born?" I asked staring at him, he nodded and walked away to talk with Renee. I stayed in front of the picture, in the picture he looked like he didn't want to let me go.

"Bella, did you want to go to your room?" Renee asked me and I nodded. "Tanya, will you show her to her room?"

"Yeah mom," Tanya said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. I was happy that this house was only one story, my home back in Oregon was 2 stories and I hated climbing the stairs. "You're going to be staying in my room. I'm hardly here anymore because of college, plus I have my own place lined up for after I graduate."

"What are you studying?" I asked as we walked into a room filled with pink. Too much pink for me. "Can I change this?"

"Pink isn't for everyone, so decorate this room the way that you want it. It is now your room!" Tanya said with a smile, was she always so cheerful? "Anyway, I'm studying Education! I want to teach middle school science, I just love science!"

"That's cool, I'm going to start applying to colleges soon. However, I have no idea what I want to study. My dad's a teacher, he teaches history at the high school. My mom stayed at home with me, it got annoying when I was growing up," I said with a laugh then realized where I was. I looked at Tanya and saw her staring at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but they raised me and as far as I knew they were my parents."

"Here's your stuff Bells," Edward said walking in putting the suitcase down, he stared between me and Tanya for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tanya said then walked out of the room. I sat down on the bed, I wanted my parents, I wanted my room, most of all I wanted to go home.

"She hates me," I said looking at the floor. "They'll all hate me before the days up. I know I wanted to come-"

"But you miss you parents." Edward said sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. "Bella, your family here is not going to hate you. They've been waiting for you for a very long time. You never knew anything different so Victoria and James are your parents to you, Renee and Charlie aren't yet. But, as someone who grew up around them, let me tell you that they are great people. Give them a chance okay?"

"Okay," I said and looked around the room. "Can you come shopping with me?"

"Absolutely," Edward said getting up and smiled at me. "I'm glad to have you back Bella."

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8  
Bella's POV  
I had been with the Swans for three days now and I was still getting used to things that happened in the house. For example, if it was a school night, I had to be in bed by 10 which was crazy! My mom and dad let me stay up as late as I wanted back in Oregon. They always told me that if I was sleepy the next morning, it was my own fault, I shouldn't have stayed up so late. But, the bright spot in my days were when Edward would visit me, he had become my best friend in this town and I spent most of my time with him. Renee had gone shopping with Edward and I, I bought a completely new wardrobe along with things that weren't so pink for my room.

"Alright, are you ready for tomorrow?" Renee asked coming into my room and looking at what I had done with it. I had bought a new lamp, a new square rug, as well as some new desk accessories, it looked like me. Renee was referring to my first day at Forks High School, I had done some research and discovered it had less than 300 students in it, much smaller than Southridge.

"I guess," I mumbled sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, "I'm nervous."

"Of course you are, it's only right to be. You're going to do fine," Renee said sitting down with me. "Edward told me you were wanting to take more AP classes at your other school. You think you'll want to do that here?"

"I don't expect them to have many AP classes, Southridge was a huge school and had tons to offer!" I said looking down at my cover. "I'm not worried about how I'll do academically, I'm more worried about how people will react to me. I don't want to be stared at."

"People will stare, but you just have to shake it off," Renee said with a smile then sighed. "Alright, get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Okay," I said getting under the covers and watching her walk out.

"I love you Bella, I'm so happy to have you back," Renee said before shutting the door. The room became dark, except for the moonlight that shone through my bedroom window. My thoughts went to my home in Oregon, what were my parents doing right now? I felt the lump in my throat begin to form, I had already spent many nights here and yet I always cried when I was going to sleep, what could I say? I was homesick.

When morning came, I dreaded getting out of bed, despite what Renee said I wouldn't be able to shake off being stared at so easily. The one thing I could look forward to was that Edward had got his old job at Forks High back, he was the counselor at that school once again. At least there would be a familiar face. When I managed to force myself out of bed, I grabbed a blue dress with a brown leather belt from my closet and decided on a pair of tan flats. First impressions were everything, this is how people would remember me. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on some make up before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Renee said with a smile when I entered the room. "I fixed pancakes, I hope you like them."

Renee always said she hoped I liked what she fixed for each meal, I always reassured her that I would, but she kept saying it before I ate anything. "I'm sure they're amazing."

"Morning," I looked up from the plate and saw Edward enter the house, Tanya practically tackled him with a hug when she saw him. Were they dating? He held her for a while then let her go, I watched them walk off and begin talking to each other.

"Today's Tanya's last day at home, she has to head back to school tomorrow," Renee said sitting down. "Your father already left for work, but he'll be home before you return home from school. Now, I don't want you to be nervous."

"I'm not," I said as I began to eat my pancakes. That, of course, was a lie! I was so nervous that it was hard to eat, I could already feel everyone staring at me. "Why is Edward here?"

"He offered to give you a ride to school, unless you would rather I take you?"

"Is she saying she doesn't want to ride in with me?" Edward asked walking back into the room with his arm slung across Tanya's shoulder. "Cause, you can always walk."

"No, I was just wondering," I muttered before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, the pancakes are great but I don't have an appetite this morning. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Edward said and began walking out to his car, he politely waited for me by the door. I was heading out when Tanya stopped me and gave me a hug.

"You are going to do great," she said and pulled away, "Oh, let me fix this for you." Apparently, my eyeliner hadn't been on point, she pulled some out of her back pocket and fixed it for me. Why did she carry eyeliner in her back pocket? Either way, I finally got a chance to see what having a sister was like.

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug before walking out the door with Edward. I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and took a deep breath, I wasn't entirely sure that I could do this.

"Bella, before we go, I want to inform you that you should call me Mr. Cullen when we're at the school," he said as he began the short drive to the school. "Outside of school, call me whatever you want, but you get it right?"

"Yeah," I said and felt the butterflies in my stomach increase as we pulled into the parking lot. "Will you be giving me a ride home?"

"If you don't mind waiting? I have some things to take care of so I won't be leaving until 4:30, you mind hanging around for an hour?"

"Not at all, I'll work on homework," I said and climbed out of the car. Edward moved in front of me before I could walk inside the building.

"Bella," he put his hands on my shoulders and smiled, "You are going to do great. You'll make plenty of friends here, don't worry about the staring because it will go away. Okay?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, he was being such a counselor right now! "Got it counselor Cullen!"

"Very funny," he said giving me a small push back before walking inside the building ahead of me. This was it, all eyes on me, I was the new attraction in town. Edward was a little bit ahead of me, but he noticed the staring and turned around to look at me. "It's okay."

"That's her, that's the girl that was kidnapped." That was only one of the many things I heard as Edward put his arm around me and led me to the office to get my schedule. This was going to be one long day!

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

By the time lunch came around, Bella was the talk of the school, in fact even the faculty was discussing her return. I tried to keep an eye on her, I would walk by her classrooms and look in the window to find her sitting alone while others stared. Occasionally, she would meet my eyes and give me a smile, I walked away shortly after making eye contact because I was a little embarrassed to be caught.

Anyway, lunch came and I noticed Bella sitting in a small booth in the corner, because Forks was so small all the grades had the same lunch. Meaning, my younger sister Alice, had the same lunch as Bella. I knew that they would hit it off and be great friends, they probably would have been best friends if Bella had been raised in Forks. I scanned the cafeteria to try and find Alice, luckily she was in her normal spot with her boyfriend, Jasper. I wasn't too thrilled that she was dating Jasper Hale, he was the captain of the football team and was also a senior, but everyone assured me that he was a good guy.

"Alice, may I speak with you?" I asked walking up behind her, she looked less than thrilled to see me right now. I was just happy that she followed me so I could talk. "Look, I don't ask you for much, but I am your older brother and…"

"You want me to go sit with Bella and socialize with her right?" Alice asked giving me that famous know-it-all look that all 15-year-olds perfected. "I've been prepping for this all day, I knew you would ask me at lunch."

"Okay, smarty pants, so will you?" Alice looked at where Bella sat with a tray of untouched food in front of her, then back to where her friends were waiting. "Alice, she's having a rough time transitioning back and besides everyone just stares and whispers."

"So why don't you go sit with her?" I wanted to, I wanted to go sit and have a conversation with her but I didn't want people to get the wrong idea seeing as how she's only 17. When I didn't answer, Alice sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but Jasper's coming with me. You should at least go speak with her, no one will think anything about that seeing as how you're the counselor."

"Thank you," I said ready to hug her but I knew how much she would hate for me to hug her in front of everyone. Alice went back to her table to collect her things while I went and grabbed some food of my own. I put my things down to sit with the other members of the faculty before walking over to check on Bella. She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she didn't even hear me pull out a chair and sit down, "Hey there, how's it going?"

Bella was startled by my voice, but then eased and gave me a smile. "I guess it's going okay. People won't stop staring."

"That's to be expected," I said resting my head on my knuckles, my inner counselor was kicking in. "Not only are you new, but you were missing, you're a legend."

"I don't want to be," Bella whispered looking down at her hands and then took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me, Mr. Cullen, I'll be fine."

"Can we sit here?" Bella glared at me when she saw Alice and Jasper standing there with trays of food in their hands.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," I said with a smile and walked away from the three students.

Bella's POV

"You don't have to do this," I said looking at the two students who were still waiting for me to approve them to sit with me. When they didn't leave, I sighed and motioned for them to sit. "I'm serious, if he put you up to this then you don't have to do it."

"My brother's pretty stubborn," the girl said then gave a small chuckle, "I'm being so rude! I'm Alice, this is Jasper. Like I said, Edward's my brother and he's just worried about you."

"Really?" I asked a little surprised, but I shouldn't be surprised I mean he was my best friend. "Thank you for coming over here. I know I said you didn't have to, you didn't, but I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Alice said and began eating her salad. "How's your first day going?"

"Crazy, and I already told your brother that everyone won't stop staring," I said and reluctantly took a bite of the lasagna that the school had served for lunch. I needed to eat or else I would be starving before I got home this afternoon. "It's creepy."

"Yeah, they'll get over it! People tend to move on from things rather quickly here," Jasper said with a mouth full of bread, Alice and I stared at him before ignoring him.

"He doesn't have very good manners, but he is right. People will move on to something before the end of the week." I only hoped that Alice was right, but it would probably take something big for them to forget the kidnapped girl who was found alive after 14 years.

When 3:30 came, I was ready to leave the school, but I had told Edward that I would hang around until he was done so he could give me a ride home. I made my way to Edward's office and found him busy with paperwork, I knocked and smiled at him. "First day back, how do you have so much paperwork?"

"You can thank your other mom for that," Edward said not even looking up at me. "So many forms to fill out when you find a kidnapped girl."

"Can I help with anything?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs and plopping my backpack on the ground next to me. Edward looked up at me and smiled before shaking his head.

"Nah, are you sure you don't mind waiting? Cause I can call your parents or your sister to come get you."

"It's okay," I said grabbing my bag, "I'm going to go get some homework done in the study hall. Get me when you're done?"

"Of course," Edward said before going back into the paperwork. I walked down the hall and found the first empty study room that was available, I didn't need anyone else looking at me and whispering while I tried to do homework. Overall, the classes were simple, I would have no problem getting straight-A's here. Deep inside, I was still mad at my mom for kidnapping me, for taking me away from my family, but I missed her and dad. I missed Jacob, I missed his humor and I knew that if he was with me right now, he would know how to take my mind off of everything.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

I'm not pleased with the beginning, but I'm happy with the ending! Read the A/N at the bottom please!

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It was late at night, so late that I should have been asleep but instead I was tossing and turning just thinking about home. Giving up on sleep, I grabbed my cell phone off of the night stand and dialed an all too familiar number. I must have called it 10 times just today, but every time I hung up before anyone answered, not this time.

"Hello?" The familiar voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi, mom," I whispered and laid back down in bed.

"Izzie? It's two in the morning, is everything okay?" Her voice was tired, I had woken her up, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just miss y'all," I wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. "Is dad awake?"

I heard the phone shuffle before his gentle voice came on, "Hello Izzie."

"Daddy," I said and tried to find some more words. "I love you."

"Are they treating you alright?" Leave it to my dad to ask that question.

"Yeah, they're great. Mr. Cullen takes me to school most mornings because he works there, mom's not mad at him right?"

"A little bit, she's happy that he's not around here anymore. Speaking of school, shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said finishing the sentence with a yawn, "Tell Jake, tell him I miss him."

"Tell him yourself, goodnight Izzie," My dad said before hanging up. I looked at my phone, what did he mean tell him myself? Putting my phone back in its holder on the night stand, I curled up in my bed and finally fell asleep.

It had only taken two weeks, but people finally stopped staring and accepted me as one of their people. Edward liked to tease me about being a Forks person now, I don't know why he got such a kick out of it, but he did. Alice and I had become best friends in the short time that I had known her, she was another reason that I actually didn't mind being here so much.

"Bella!" I looked up from my locker and saw Alice running towards me with a huge smile her face. "I think you should come spend the night at my house tonight! It's Friday, we can stay up late, and my mom would love to see you again!"

Oh, Esme Cullen, she was Renee's best friend and had actually been in the room when I was born. She had seen me once in the month that I had been back, when she saw me she started crying and embraced me instantly. I gave Alice a smile and nodded, "Sounds fun."

"Great," she said and basically skipped off to class.

"Ya know, she reminds me of one of those cartoon girls who pick flowers and sing in the meadows," I smiled at Edward's comment and gave a small chuckle. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

Butterflies arose in my stomach, had he just asked me out? "Alice wanted me to spend the night with her tonight. Raincheck?"

"Definitely," Edward said with a smile and went into his office. This was wrong, he worked at the school, and couldn't he get fired for this? Plus, I'm a student and 17! What was he thinking? I shook him out of my head and went on to my next class. Jasper was in AP Calculus with me, he flashed me a big, goofy grin when I walked in. Honestly, I had only known him for a short time but in that time I could tell how lucky Alice was.

"Hey, you," he said when I took my spot next to him. This class was a breeze for me, in fact I wished it was a little more challenging.

"Hey," I said and pulled out the materials needed for the class. "So, I'm spending the night with Alice tonight. Should I be worried?"

"Nah, she'll go easy on you! You'll probably talk about your crushes, but if she has another love in her life besides me then you have to let me know." Jasper said with a smile.

"I will," I said and ended the conversation when the teacher walked into the room.

"Hey, I have some things to take care of before I can head out," Edward said when I walked into his office that afternoon after classes had ended. "Do you mind waiting? Give me 10 minutes?"

"Not a problem," I said sitting down in a chair and pulling out my phone. But, my eyes drifted up and I watched as Edward was deep in thought entering something into the computer. I noticed the stubble that was starting to appear on his chin, I couldn't help but wonder what we would have turned into if I hadn't been taken. "So, when you asked me to dinner, what was that?"

Edward looked up at me with a smile and then looked at his computer. "It was me asking you to dinner, don't try to read into it. Okay, I'm all done. Ready?"

"Yeah," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder and following him out the door. "You don't mind me picking up my stuff and then dropping me off at your parents?"

"Not at all," Edward said and began the drive to my house. I still felt out of place there, but it was a little easier to be around Renee and Charlie. Tanya was back in school finishing the rest of the fall semester before she would be home for Christmas. When we pulled up to the house, I saw a very familiar white Chrysler 200 sitting in front of the house. "Who is here?"

Instead of saying anything, I jumped out of Edward's Volvo and ran into the house. I saw Jacob sitting on the couch talking with Charlie. "Jacob!"

"Iz!" Jacob said getting up and giving me a hug. No, it wasn't a hug, he picked me up off of the ground and spun me around. When he put me down, he planted a kiss on my forehead. "I miss your face."

"I've missed you too," I said against his chest.

Edward's POV

I felt a twinge of jealousy when I saw Jacob kiss Bella. I could only hope that my expression didn't betray me, I couldn't have anyone know how I felt about her until it was time. I knew they had been a thing back at Southridge, but I hadn't planned on him popping up here.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again," Jacob said shaking my hand.

"You as well," I said and moved around to stand behind the couch. Bella looked content as she stayed by Jacob's side, her arms wrapped around his waist. "What brings you here?"

"I missed Izzie," I glanced at Renee at the sound of Bella's other name. She seemed taken back by the use of it, "Mr. and Mrs. Swan said I could stay in the guest room for the weekend. We can catch up, I have got so much to tell you."

"Really? I can't wait," Bella said and they began walking off but I cleared my throat.

"Bells, what about Alice?"

"Oh," Bella said and looked between me and Jacob. "I forgot, Jacob I am so sorry! Alice invited me to spend the night with her tonight."

"It's okay for Jacob to stay here tonight, you'll be back tomorrow." Renee said with a smile. Why did she have to be so nice? "Are you and Alice going anywhere?"

I could hear the underlying message, I could hear the worry in her voice. "No, don't worry Renee, they'll be at home with our parents."

"Are you going to be staying with your parents tonight?" Renee asked and I nodded. I would be there to make sure nothing went wrong, even though it was unlikely that anything would happen to Bella with my parents.

"Okay, so it's settled! We will catch up tomorrow," Bella said smiling up at Jacob. "I have to go pack."

* * *

A/N: Bella hasn't experienced a sleepover because Victoria was super protective, so this is her first! We all know Alice will go all out, so I want some ideas I can include in their sleepover for the next chapter! I'll choose a few and they will be included in the chapter, so review and give me some ideas!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Note to self: Never watch Hairspray while writing a chapter! I would have this done like an hour if I hadn't put on Hairspray. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Bella, I cannot get over how much you look like your mother!" Mrs. Cullen said pulling me into a hug. In another life, she would have been like a second mother to me, but now she was just a friend's mom. She pulled away and moved onto Edward. "How are you, Ed?"

"Good mom," Edward said and then led me to Alice's room. "Hey, Al, I brought you a present."

"A present?" I mouthed to him and he shrugged his shoulders. Alice opened the door to reveal a site I was not used to. My mom hadn't allowed me to go to sleepovers, or even have them, I had always thought she was over protective but now I know she didn't want anyone to recognize me. Anyway, Alice had balloons with glitter hung from the ceiling. In the corner of her room was a make-up station, and in another corner were white pillow cases with things to decorate them with.

"Alice, y'all aren't 12," Edward said walking in and looking around at the stations that were set up around the room.

"No, I love it!" I said looking directly at Edward. "I haven't had the experience of a sleepover before so this will be fun."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked crossing his arms in front of him. I put my hand on his left forearm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure," I said and Alice quickly shooed him out and shut the door behind him. I was looking in her closet at all her clothes when she cleared her throat, I turned around and saw that I was getting a weird look. "What?"

"Time for our first thing," Alice said sitting on her bed and patting it for me to sit on. "Truth or Dare?"

"I know what you're doing." I said looking at my nails. "I'm going to regret this, but I know you'll turn it on me no matter which one I choose. So truth."

"Do you have a thing for my brother? The one that's nine years older than you."

"I do not have a thing for your brother!" I said not making eye contact, which didn't help my case. "He's the one who found me."

"He is also very protective of you. I've only seen him like that with one other person, and that's your sister."

"What's the story with them?" I asked trying to deviate the topic from my feelings about her brother. My feelings were nonexistent, okay maybe they existed a little bit.

"Tanya and Edward?" I nodded. "For as long as I can remember, they've been super close, it's obvious that she has feelings for him. I remember when your mom would watch us while our mom was out of town, Edward took care of Tanya, and he always felt guilty after what happened to you. I don't know how he feels about her, like I said they're close."

"Yeah," I agreed. "So, what have you got scheduled?"

"Nope!" Alice said giving me a smile. "Answer my question! I'm not going to judge you."

"If I say 'yes' will that make you happy?" Alice nodded happily. "Fine, yes, but as you have pointed out, he is nine years older than me. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

"You do?"

"Yep, his name is Jacob. He's from my other life, he's actually in town. He came to visit me, he's staying with the Swans for tonight and then I'll catch up with him tomorrow." I said and pulled out my phone to show her a picture, Alice smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

"I approve."

-0-0-

"What are you doing up?" I asked when I saw Edward in the kitchen stirring some cream into what I assumed was a cup of coffee. It was three in the morning, but I couldn't sleep for some reason.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a smirk.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted sitting down at a chair in front of the counter.

"Well, I have Netflix and tomorrow's Saturday. Want to watch Netflix with me?" Edward asked as he began heading to the couch. I nodded, grabbed a bottle of water, and sat next to him on the couch. "Okay, what do we have?"

"You watch Gilmore Girls?" I asked raising an eyebrow when I saw it listed under continue watching.

"No, this is a shared account. That was Alice," Edward said quickly. "How about Once Upon a Time?"

"You're a Oncer?" I asked surprised. Once Upon a Time was my favorite show, I identified with Henry. Henry Mills was given up for adoption, and when he found his birth mom, Emma, he brought her back to Storybrooke. Now, let's just hope that my mom isn't an evil queen.

"I'm a proud Oncer," Edward said and began an episode. It was the worst episode of the series! The one when Neal died, I had watched it many times and cried each time. Granted, it was the episode in which all Captain Swan shippers began to feel hope. I tried watching the show, I loved the episode, but my eyes kept flitting up to Edward. When his eyes flitted to the corner, I quickly grabbed some popcorn and focused my attention back to the screen.

When we finished the episode, it was barely four and we still weren't tired. We continued watching episode after episode, and I don't even know when I fell asleep. But when I woke up, Alice was standing over us, my head was on Edward's chest. I was completely embarrassed when I found drool on my chin. Edward's arm was around my shoulder, while his head was laying back on the couch.

"What time is it?" I whispered getting up and rubbing my eyes. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her room. "Alice, don't start!"

"Bella! You slept on his chest!" Alice said then her face broke out into a huge grin. "I knew you liked him! You didn't say 'yes' to make me happy, you feel something for him! So, tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell," I said and began putting my things back in my bag. "I went down during the night because I couldn't sleep, and Edward was down there, we started watching a show and just fell asleep."

"Well, Jacob better watch out."

"Jacob has nothing to worry about."

Edward took me home around 12, we didn't say a word the entire ride back to my house. Was he mad that I drooled on his shirt? "So… Are you excited for the new season?"

"Yeah," Edward said simply and then turned on the radio, and turned it on loud so we couldn't talk. I was relieved when we pulled up, I got out of the car as fast as I could and walked inside.

"Bella! You're back, did you have fun?" Renee asked the minute I walked in the door.

"Yeah, I did," I said putting my jacket on the hanger next to the door. "Is Jacob still here?"

"Yeah, Bella I really like him! He wants to be a lawyer?" I nodded, I was proud of Jacob for his dreams. "He's watching TV."

Sure enough, Jacob was sitting on the couch watching football with Charlie. "Oh, how could they make play? Surely they knew better."

"Hey, you," I said sitting down next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Swan, I've missed this girl," Jacob said before we got up and went outside. I had missed Jacob, we balanced each other well. "So, Iz, do you want me to keep calling you Izzie?"

"I'll let you," I said with a smile.

"Anyway, I've been thinking. You're birthday's next week, you'll be eighteen Iz, you can choose where you want to be. You can come home."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Please read the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Izzie, I am so glad to have you home, my love," I was grateful to be back in the arms of my dad. Charlie Swan was great, but he wasn't my dad. "Your mom would have loved to have been here."

"Is she still in jail?" I asked as we sat down on the couch. My dad nodded sadly, and in that moment I was glad with the choice I had made. Victoria Coates had been in prison for almost a full week, it had to have been stressful on my dad, and lonely too. "She'll get out dad! I'll testify, she's not a bad person."

"Were the Swans sad to see you go?" I nodded and took a breath. Leaving was actually harder than I thought it would be, Renee hadn't even seen me before I left. Edward barely said a word to me, he gave me a hug and said a few words before walking away. Esme cried a little, and Alice just straight up bawled. Charlie reassured me that they would always be there for me, I could always go home to them. "Well, I'm glad to have you back."

"I know, daddy," I said hugging him before getting up. "I'm going to go put my things up."

-0-0-

The next morning, I was a bit nervous to go back to school. People had finally got used to me at Forks, now people at Southridge would hound me with questions about what happened. I got out of bed, knowing that it was starting to turn chilly outside, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a red infinity scarf. Next, I went to my shoes and picked out a pair of black boots, grabbing my jean jacket off of a hanger I walked downstairs.

"Hey, Izzie," I was still trying to get used to going by Izzie again, and not Bella. "Ya hungry?"

"Yes, when did you learn to cook dad?" I asked resting my chin on my knuckles and watched as he plated scrambled eggs, badly burnt sausage, and toast.

"When your mother went to jail," he said with a smile putting the plate in front of me. I picked up some of the eggs on my fork and took a bite, but froze mid-bite when I heard a crunch. I got up and quickly spit it out, when I looked up my dad was staring at me.

"I'll stop and get some doughnuts on the way to school." I heard Jacob walk in right as I finished the sentence, he wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Are you okay with stopping for doughnuts?"

"Definitely," he said pulling away and picking up my backpack. Call me old-fashioned, but I loved that he carried my books for me. I said goodbye to my dad and then followed Jake outside to his car, it felt a bit weird to be going back to Southridge, but I was ready. "So, Christmas is coming up, and I already have your present."

"Seriously?" I asked giving him a shocked look. "I may go back to Forks for a little bit, they are my family too."

"Yeah, but ya barely know them."

"But, they are my family, and I want to get to know them. They deserve to see me too." I said and pulled out my phone, I don't know why I was hoping there would be a text from Edward, but I wanted to hear from him.

"What kind of doughnut do you want?" Jake asked when he pulled into the doughnut palace drive thru line. I could tell he was irritated that I was going back for Christmas, but it was something that I was a little excited about.

"2 Chocolate please," I said looking at my phone again. It was 7:20, I knew he was awake right now, why wasn't he texting me? Great, I was beginning to sound like one of those girls who just waited for a guy to text her.

Edward's POV

It was weird not giving Bella a ride to school anymore, we had searched for her for so long and after finally finding her and getting to spend time with her, she chose to go back. It hurt Renee more than she let on, and Alice never let anyone forget how much she missed Bella. I wanted to text her, wish her good luck on her first day back at school, but decided it was in the best interest to just leave her alone.

"Mr. Cullen, we have a student who needs to talk with you," Principal Murphy said sticking her head in my office door. I put away some files and ushered the student in, it was a young man named Mike Newton. He was a senior, I remembered seeing him hang out with Bella while she was here. It was the usual thing, he was wanting on advice on scholarships and college.

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen," Mike said shaking my hand before walking out the door. I grabbed my phone and saw I had missed a text from Bella, I couldn't help but be happy that she texted me.

 _"Will be back for Christmas break for a little bit, don't tell Renee and Charlie. I want it to be a surprise! B"_ I couldn't help the smile that spread onto my face.

 _"Want me to pick you up? E"_ I tried to focus on my work while I waited for her reply, but all I could think about was her reply. I knew Charlie and Renee would be happy, but I wondered how much it would hurt them for her to leave again.

 _"Definitely! December 13th, I haven't told my dad yet. Jake wasn't too happy about it. B"_ I bet he wasn't happy about her wanting to come back, he was the one who planted the idea for her to leave again.

 _"See ya then Bella. Hope you're having a great first day back_." I put my phone away after that, knowing she probably wouldn't text me back. She was coming home, that meant that she felt something while she was here. I knew it was wrong of me to not speak to her much after she fell asleep on me that night. I couldn't tell her that the reason I didn't talk to her much was because I didn't trust myself, I wanted to wait until she was out of high school before telling her how much I cared about her. December 13th couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Okay, so I know it might be a little confusing, but I didn't even consider the fact that Tanya is in jail when I wrote in that she called her parents and Tanya was there. Which was about a week and a half before she went home. So, I'm hoping I did the timing right!

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

So, I made a little boo boo in the A/N on the last chapter! Tanya is not in jail, Victoria is! I had finished writing the chapter Monday night, but I wrote the A/N on Tuesday after I got home from work. I had been up since 4:30 AM, so I am sorry about that, but it was a simple mistype!

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Finals were over, my bags were packed, and I was heading back to Forks for a little bit. Granted, I was still waiting for Edward to come pick me up, but I was ready to see Tanya, Charlie, and Renee. I had been texting Tanya like crazy, trying to figure out presents for everyone and then I was texting Edward, trying to figure out a present for Tanya.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked my dad one last time turning away from the window. My mom was still in jail, but there was a little hope that she would get out sometime soon. "It's Christmas, I don't want you to be here by yourself."

"Izzie, I'll be fine." He reassured me, pulling me into a hug.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Iz, that's not the best idea," he said sitting down on the couch. I followed him and sat down next to him.

"Why? You didn't know anything, I don't want you to be alone." I repeated, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Please?"

My dad took a deep breath, then looked at me. "If it looks like I'm not welcome, I'm coming back. You got that?"

"Dad, it'll be fine!" I said again and sent him off to pack his things. About five minutes later, Edward finally arrived, but my dad was still packing. When I opened the door, I was as bad as Tanya, the minute I saw him I gave him a huge hug. I was happy when he wrapped his arms around me just as tight, I whispered against his chest, "I've missed you."

"It's been weird not being your chauffeur," he said with a laugh and moved around me to get my luggage. "All ready to go?"

"Um… Yeah, I invited my dad to come. My mom's in jail and I don't want him to be alone," I said when I received a weird look from Edward. "You think Charlie and Renee will be okay with it?"

Edward took a deep breath, "I don't know honestly."

"You didn't tell them I was coming, right?"

"You asked me not to. They think I came to visit you, Alice wanted to come too but I told her not to." I smiled when I thought about Alice, I had texted her frequently and she kept me up to date with her and Jasper. Jasper had already asked her to prom, which was a given that they would go together. "So, where is your dad?"

"He's packing," I said grabbing a bag and following him out to his car. "You think it'll be okay that he's there? He didn't do anything, he found out about what my mom did when I did. He didn't know. They aren't bad people, my mom just lost a baby and wanted one."

"Hey, shh," Edward said and pulled me to him in a hug. "You don't have to convince me. Your dad seems like a good person, and they care about you as much as Renee and Charlie. That's what matters."

"Alright, I'm all ready," my dad said coming out with one bag. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, is this okay?"

"Dad, please, I want you there." I said again. "You remember Edward?"

"Yeah, good to see you again, Edward!" My dad said shaking hands, "All ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said climbing into the front seat, I really hoped this was a good idea.

-0-0-

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me when we finally pulled up to the familiar house where the Swans live.

"No," I said and then glanced back at my dad. "Everything's going to be fine, dad!" We climbed out of the car, Edward and my dad grabbed the bags while I knocked on the front door. I wanted this to be a surprise, and I could tell it was when Renee opened the door and stared at me with an open mouth.

"Bella," she said and hugged me tighter than I have ever been hugged before. "It's so good to see you, come inside."

"Um… I brought my dad," I said looking back where my dad was helping Edward with the bags. "My mom… Uh… Victoria's in jail and its Christmas. I didn't want him to be alone, he's not a bad person. He didn't know anything until Edward found me, please, can he stay?"

Renee looked at him, then back at me, I could tell that she wasn't too thrilled about him being here. "That's fine."

"Thank you!" I said and gave her a hug before running off to go tell my dad the good news.

Renee's POV

"Why did she bring him?" Charlie asked me as I chopped tomatoes to put into the salad for dinner.

"I don't know, because she didn't want him to be alone. What was I supposed to do? She wants him here, if I send him away then Bella will leave with him." I took a breath and looked to the living room where Edward, Bella, Tanya, and James were sitting, talking, and laughing. "She said that he didn't know about anything, we have to give him a chance."

I put the chicken in the oven, grabbed a glass of wine, and then went out to join everyone in the living room. James had his wallet out and was proudly showing off pictures of Bella, he quickly got up and showed me Bella on her first day of school. She looked so adorable, she had already lost one of her front teeth and her smile was so cute. "You can look through them." James said and went to sit back down.

"Looks like she was raised by a good person," I said and then immediately regretted it when Bella snapped.

"My mom's a good person too, I know it may not seem like that, but she is."

"Iz, she isn't saying that, she's just reassured that you were raised by good people. They don't know your mom, okay? To them, she is a bad person, she took you from them," James said trying to calm Bella, Izzie, down. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

I have been wanting to post this chapter ever since I finished it last week! I absolutely love this chapter and I can't wait to hear the feedback!

* * *

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

The week that I had been here had been great, surprisingly, Charlie had taught me a little basketball and had played a few games. I never knew that I could be athletic, but Charlie brought it out of me. James kept his distance from the Swans, most of the time he stayed in the guest room, even though Renee tried to socialize with him.

"2-1 old man, care to tie it up and show me what you brag about?" I asked dribbling the ball and began moving towards the basket. Charlie told me that he once had the chance to be an NBA star, but he had chosen to settle down and start a family.

"Would love to, but this old man needs to take a breather," Charlie said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Poor Edward had just walked out of the house with Tanya, both carrying glasses of lemonade. "Ed! Come show her what I taught you."

"Nah, I don't think she wants to lose," Edward said standing next to me and handing me one of the glasses. I had never tasted such lemonade in my life, it was so great! "She would never talk to me again."

"I think you're scared to lose," I said handing my glass off to Charlie and tossing the ball to Edward with force. "Come on Ed, show me what ya got."

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlie and Tanya, who were quickly walking back into the house. "You don't want to do this."

"I'm not scared." I stated and moved my fingers in a motion that told him to bring it on. Edward began to dribble the ball slowly before trying to go for a straight shot, I blocked him and tried to steal but he moved around me and made the first basket. I stared at him for a second before taking off my thin jacket and tossing it to the side.

"I'm going to make this easy on you. First to 10 points wins. Your turn," Edward said with a smug smile as he tossed me the ball. I began in the center, then started taking the ball down court. I started slowly, Edward walking backwards in front of me, I picked up my speed and tried his move but he knew what my plan was and stole the ball from me, going for the shot. I had beaten Charlie so easily, but somehow Edward was beating me. "Seriously, are you sure you don't want to forfeit?"

"I'm sure!" I said a little too roughly, but I was upset with how this was going. I was so sure that I was going to beat him. "Game on."

Edward gave a hearty laugh as he dribbled around me, I could tell he was going for a lay-up, I was shorter than him and knew this would be hard. I ran in front of him and stole the ball, thankfully we didn't have any rules with this cause it would have been an easy foul. I put my back to him and began protecting the ball like it was the only thing that I owned. In an attempt to steal the ball, Edward wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and began carrying me around. I couldn't help the laugh that came from me, mine was an easy foul but his was an obvious foul.

"Okay, so I'm guessing the games over," I said in between a laugh, he put me down and it took me a minute to get my balance. Edward wrapped his arm around me to help me balance, I gave him a smile but found myself lost in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, so green, I didn't know such a green existed. I was quite aware of the fact that even though I had regained my balance, his arm was still around my waist. I couldn't help myself, I was so caught up in the moment that I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his other around me and lifting me off the ground. I put both my hands on his face and smiled as we continued to kiss. I pulled away from him, and gave a really girly giggle. "You can put me down now."

"I know," he said but he still continued to hold me in the air, he somehow found a way to shift me to carry me bridal style. "You know how long I have been wanting to do that?"

"Seriously?" I asked as he carried me somewhere on the side of the house. I wasn't even paying attention to where we going, I was with him and I knew that I would be safe. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Jacob and I broke up."

Edward was silent, all I could hear was the crunching of leaves under his feet. "I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not."

"I know," I said and put my head back down on his shoulder. "He didn't think I should come back here, we got into this big fight about it, we just are at different places right now and I didn't think it was fair for either of us to continue in that relationship."

Edward kissed my forehead and sighed, "You are wise beyond your years Bella." We had stopped walking, he put me down on my feet and I saw that he had brought me to a beautiful little opening next to a stream. There was a bench, I'm assuming that flowers bloomed around the area in the springtime. We sat down on the bench, I curled up next to him, it was getting a little chilly and I had left my jacket back at the house. "I need to ask you something, and I'm hoping you won't be upset."

"Just tell me," I said sitting up and grabbing a hold of his hand. "I won't be upset."

"I was wondering if maybe we could keep this thing a secret for a bit. Just for a little bit, you're still in high school, I don't want people upset and getting the wrong idea." It made sense, sure I wanted to spread the word that I had a hot boyfriend, but people would think it started before I turned eighteen; which, it kind of did.

"Oh, yeah, I understand." I said and went back to his side, he wrapped his arm around me and kept me warm. We sat there for at least 20 more minutes, just in complete silence, I was so happy that I was with someone who I didn't have to say anything to. With Jacob, we always talked, we couldn't ever do this.

"We should get back, it's getting colder." Edward said and I groaned but eventually got up and followed him back to the house. We held hands in the safety of the shadows, but once we got in view of the house we split away and he walked a little bit in front of me. I was surprised to see Renee outside of the house looking around. When she spotted us, she ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella! Are you okay? Where did y'all go?" Renee asked looking me in the face.

"I'm fine, Edward was just showing me that spot by the stream. It's so beautiful," I said and smiled when she pulled me back into a hug.

"James is gone and when I saw that he was gone, I thought maybe you went with him."

"What? He's gone?" I asked and before she could answer, I ran inside to the guest room. "Dad?" True enough, he was gone, the room was completely empty.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe he left," I said sitting down on the bed, "I thought he would stay for me. Why didn't he stay?"

"I don't know," Edward said sitting next to me. "Did you want to go home?"

"No, I am home," I said and took a hold of his hand for just a split second, just to get some comfort. I still couldn't believe my dad had left without saying goodbye, there wasn't even a note, and it stung a little.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Back to two updates a week! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 15

It was finally Christmas Eve, I couldn't be more excited that I was finally getting to spend it with my true birth family. Don't get me wrong, James and Victoria were great parents, but there was nothing like being with my real family. I still hadn't told them that I was planning on coming back after I graduated from high school, I'm pretty sure that James had figured out that I had finally accepted my place here. I was also nervous to be here, I didn't really know these people and I wasn't sure if they would like their presents.

"I can't believe you waited to buy presents," Tanya said to Edward as we drove to the Northgate Mall in Seattle, it had taken a little convincing for us to come without Renee. She was worried that something would happen to me again, Edward promised her that he would look after me. "Please tell me you bought mine."

"Of course I bought yours, I just haven't bought Bella's or Alice's." I gave him a glare and received a smug smile from him. It had been a few days since we became a couple, but it was kind of romantic that we were the only ones who knew about us. The sneaking around to steal a quick kiss was romantic, the way I would be getting a bottle of water and his arms would sneak around my waist, the way he would begin to kiss my neck.

"Earth to Bella, what are you thinking about back there?" Tanya asked and I caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. "More of, who are you thinking about back there?"

"Yeah, who?" Edward asked with the same smug smile from a few minutes ago. I rolled my eyes and let the question go, Tanya definitely could not find out who I was thinking about. Thankfully, we had arrived at Northgate Mall, we had a game plan while we were here. Tanya and I would go shopping for one last gift for Renee, while Edward went shopping for me. We would meet up at 11 AM at Chipotle, then go to Baskin Robbins for dessert.

"So, do you have a new boyfriend already? Or are you not over Jacob? That look on your face back in the car gave it away, you were thinking of someone special." Tanya said as we walked to Bed Bath and Beyond. "So, give me the details! We're sisters, I want to know."

What was I supposed to tell her? I was dating her best friend, the guy that she was obviously in love with. Instead, I gave her a vague answer, hoping it would satisfy her. "I'm not thinking about Jacob. We were in different places, it was time for us to move on. I do have a new boyfriend, which is probably bad, but I'm keeping it on the DL for now."

I guess that I shouldn't have said we were keeping it on the down low; that only made her want more. "You have to tell me who!"

"I told you, we're keeping it on the DL," I said and proceeded to look at the gift bath sets, something told me that Tanya knew exactly who I was thinking about. She didn't say she knew, but it was the fact that her body language changed in an instant. Still, she helped me pick out a gift for Renee, which I really appreciated; maybe she would be a good sport about it. In the end, I picked out a Spa gift set that was scented with roses, it had body cream, bubble bath, a shower puff, bath tea, and chocolate. Tanya reassured me that Renee would love it, so I was excited to give it to her.

"Do you mind if I go by Barnes and Noble? I need a new book," Tanya said as we walked out of the store, it was only 10:30, we had plenty of time before meeting with Edward for lunch. "What did you get Edward for Christmas? I got him a shirt that has his favorite band on it, you know who his favorite band is right?"

"I don't," I said and suddenly realized that she knew exactly who I was thinking about, I knew she would not be a good sport about it. "But, I got him a mug that says 'Trust me, I'm a guidance counselor.'"

"His favorite band is A Far Cry, they're a classical music group, and he is all about classical music which I'm sure you knew."

"You think he'll like the mug?" I asked as we began browsing through the books, Tanya was looking at Nicholas Sparks books. I wanted to browse the cook books, I wasn't a very good cook, but I wanted to learn.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he'll like it," she said nonchalantly. "You can go look at whatever you want. You're 18, I don't think anyone will take you."

"Thanks," I muttered as I went to the second floor where the cookbooks were located. We hadn't had a Barnes and Noble in Beaverton, so being in one was a new experience for me. I walked to the aisle where the cookbooks were and saw Edward browsing through them. "Hey, you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked hiding something quickly behind his back. "You and Tanya were going to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Why aren't y'all there? Where is she? Why are you alone?"

"She's downstairs," I said walking over to him. "She knows."

"Knows what?" I gave him a look and then he nodded slowly. "That's your fault, you shouldn't be so in love with me that it shows on your face. How's she taking it?"

"I thought fine at first, but then when we got in here, she began asking me if I knew these little details about you and made me feel bad when she started listing things about you that she knew." I knew it was stupid, but I had known him for a few months, I should know what his favorite music was and who his favorite band was. "Anyway, I'm just waiting for her to finish up. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, you need to walk away now, I'm still shopping for you," I gave a nod and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of my head and began rubbing my back. "It's okay if you don't know little things about me, I don't know things about you, but we'll find those out along the way. Don't let Tanya make you feel bad, okay?"

"Okay," I said and pulled away, I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Edward's POV

We met up at Chipotle for lunch, I hadn't had a moment alone with Tanya to talk with her about what was going on. I had known Tanya feelings for me, it was obvious to everyone, but I never saw her as more than a friend. After Chipotle, we went to Baskin Robbins for some dessert. This was the first time Bella had been to this place, this was the place where Victoria had taken Bella when she was only 3. Of course we didn't tell her that, it was the reason why Renee had wanted to come with us.

"Can I talk to you?" Tanya asked grabbing my elbow as we were all waiting to order.

"Can it wait until after we order?" I asked and she nodded. In this moment, I was hoping the line would go slower. However, we were at the register in just a few minutes, Bella looked at all the flavors and finally picked Gold Medal Ribbon Ice Cream. It had vanilla and chocolate, with a caramel icing drizzled on the top. I chose Mint Chocolate Chip, and Tanya chose Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Bella went to get some napkins while Tanya and I picked out a table, it was the perfect opportunity for us to talk. "Okay, I know what this is about. You don't have to say anything…"

"I don't have to say anything? Edward, she's 18! You're 26, almost 27! See the problem here?" I shook my head. "Edward, she hasn't even graduated high school yet, she still has to go to college and live!"

"Are you saying that I'm distracting her from that?" Tanya was silent, she stared at her ice cream. "Tanya, I know what I'm doing. We know what we're doing, this wouldn't be going on if she didn't want it to happen. Don't worry, okay?"

"If you both know what you're doing, then why are y'all keeping it a secret?" Instead of answering, my attention was captured by a scared looking Bella. She was staring at a young child in front of her, she was visibly shaking. Tanya and I ran over to her, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me while Tanya took care of the child.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving her hair out of her face, when she didn't answer I pulled her closer to me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered and began walking away. I grabbed her arm to stop her but she yelled at me, through gritted teeth. "Let go of me!" What was I supposed to do? A young girl was yelling at an adult male to let her go, that would make anyone let go.

"I'll go," Tanya said and followed Bella away.

Bella's POV

I had remembered, I had remembered the moment that Victoria had walked up to me, the moment that I asked her to hand me a napkin and the moment she picked me up and carried me away. I didn't have to look up to know that Tanya had sat down next to me. "I asked her to open my ice cream sandwich. I had asked y'all, but y'all ignored me so I asked her. Next thing I know, she puts my ice cream down on the counter and I'm in her arms."

I could feel Tanya looking at me, she didn't know what to do or how to handle this situation. Edward sat down on my other side and began stroking my arm. I looked up at Tanya and connected eyes with her, "Why didn't you watch me?"

"Tanya didn't like the thought of having a little sister," Edward said before Tanya could answer. "I was supposed to watch you, it was my fault that you were taken because I took my eyes off of you for a second, a split second, and you were gone. Okay, it was my fault."

"It was no one's fault, we should have watched you better, but we didn't." Tanya said grabbing my hands then looked between Edward and I. "I don't like it, I don't fully support this, but I won't tell mom or dad about you two dating."

"Thank you Tanya," Edward said and wrapped his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said wiping a tear away. "I just realized how much I've missed out on, ya know? I mean, can you imagine how our lives would have been if I hadn't been kidnapped?"

"I don't know if it would be any different, I think we would still be where we are now." Tanya said with a smile. "Think they would give us more ice cream for free if we told them that we left it because of a family crisis?"

We all gave a hearty laugh, Edward turned my face to him and planted a kiss on my nose. "Probably not."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

I'm hoping I can get a new chapter up on Friday, I'm almost done with it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

I woke up to the smell of pancakes on Christmas morning, so this is what it was like on Christmas morning at the Swan house. I changed from my pajamas into a lazy shirt and a pair of sweats, I could already hear the noise of conversation as I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I saw a plate of pancakes in the center of the table, while the rest of the family were sitting around the table with one empty place.

"Good morning," I said and received a round of good mornings. I sat down and saw that the pancakes were in the shapes of tree, there was a sifter with powdered sugar in it so that we could put 'snow' on the pancakes. "These look good."

"Thank you," Renee said and passed me the syrup. "This is a tradition, having Christmas tree pancakes on Christmas morning."

"This is great," I said and began eating breakfast. I was beyond nervous to exchange gifts, I hadn't known these people long and was really hoping that I had picked out the right gifts. "The Cullen's are coming over right?"

Tanya and I exchanged a knowing glace before she went back to focusing on her breakfast. "Yes, they should be here any time now. Did you get Edward and Alice something?"

"Yeah, I don't know if Edward will like it though. But I'm sure Alice will love her gift!" I said sitting back in the chair. I had also gotten Emmett something, he was Edward's brother and was such a big goofball! He was twenty nine and had a five year old son, but sometimes Emmett acted like he was the five year old. I had to keep myself seated when I heard a knock on the backdoor and saw Edward's face peering in through the window. Renee ushered the group in, Edward had an armful of presents and gave me a smile before walking into the living room to put them up.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Esme said with a smile and gave Renee a hug. The two had been best friends forever, when I first got here back in September I had seen a picture of them when they were sixteen and it was the best picture. I couldn't help but wonder if that would be me and Alice in ten years, true Alice was three years younger than me but she was one of my best friends. "Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too," I said with a smile as I got up and put my now empty plate in the sink. "Where's Alice?"

"She's coming. They had a couple of things left that they wanted to wrap so they'll be here in just a little bit," Esme said and began chatting away with Charlie. I glanced at Tanya who gave me a nod to walk away. I found Edward arranging presents under the tree.

"Not trying to peek are you?" I asked with a smile as I snaked my arms around his waist. I took in his scent, he was wearing my favorite cologne 'Tim McGraw', it smelled so nice on him.

"Of course not," he said turning around then glanced towards the kitchen to make sure no one was coming. He smiled as he pulled me towards the front door, a wall separated the two rooms so we would be safe if anyone walked into the living room. "I can't wait until I can kiss you in front of your parents and my parents."

"Me too," I said breathlessly as he pressed me against the wall and slipped his hand against my back. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him. He broke away and began planting kisses up and down my neck.

"Ahem," it was like a glass of water had been poured over us when Tanya tapped Edward on the shoulder making him jump away from me quickly. "First of all, calm yourself with my sister! Second, they're about to leave the kitchen to go to the living room so we can exchange gifts."

"Thanks Tanya," I said and went into the living room before them. I sat down on the couch and waited patiently for everyone else, of course Alice was the first out of the kitchen and tackled me with a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi, Alice!"

"I have missed you! I can't wait for you to see your gift, I have so much to tell you about Jasper, about school…" Alice was interrupted by Edward sitting on the recliner to my right and giving her a look.

"What about Jasper?" he asked leaning forward and staring at her, Alice and I exchanged a glance before she laughed nervously.

"Oh! Is that one for me?" Poor Alice, she was so desperate to change the subject that she picked up a present that was obviously addressed to Renee. I tried to give Edward a disapproving look but when I looked at him, all I could think about was the soft kisses that he had just planted on my neck.

"Alright, gift time!" Rose, Emmett's wife, said coming into the room with EJ, their five year old son, walking proudly beside her. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," I said getting up and handing Renee her present, she smiled and put down her coffee cup to take it from me. I was nervous as she opened the spa gift set, but my fears were eased when she actually saw the gift. Her eyes lit up, and I swear I saw tears form, though I think she would have cried at anything that I had given her since this was my first Christmas with them.

"Oh, Bella, thank you!" She said and proceeded to look at it while we gave out other gifts. Tanya gave her gift to Edward, and she had given him the perfect gift, he loved the shirt and excused himself to go change into it. It made me nervous to give him my gift, but when he came back I had his present in hand.

Before I gave it to him, I said, "You'll probably think this is stupid, it's not really great."

"Bella, calm down," he said snatching the present from my hand and began tearing the paper off. He didn't say anything as he stared at the mug, affirming the fact that he hated his gift. But, a few moments passed and he gave me a smile. "I'm so taking this to work after the break!"

More gifts were exchanged, I was a little disappointed when I didn't receive anything from Edward but then I realized that he couldn't give me my gift in front of everyone. I pulled a tiny box out of my purse and sat down in front of Renee and Charlie. "There's one more thing that I have for y'all, I wanted to save it for last."

"Oh, Bella, what you gave us was enough," Charlie said staring down at the picture I had framed. It was of Charlie and I when we were playing our very first basketball game. "You didn't have to get anything out."

"I didn't buy this," I said handing them the box. Renee took the lid off and read the paper that was laying inside it. Written on the paper was the papers that I had drawn to change my name back to Bella Swan. "When I finish high school, I want to move here permanently. If that's okay with y'all… mom and dad."

"Bella," Renee said and I heard her voice catch, she bent down and gave me a hug. "Of course it's okay, I want you here."

"We want you here," Charlie said joining in on the hug. I was home.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

So, before we start this chapter I want to add a personal note asking for thoughts and prayers for a co-worker. I've worked with her for four years and she's been with the company for five, we found out that she suffered a stroke on Wednesday, she can't use her whole left side and was moved to the ICU today. It's very strange not working with her, she's well known and loved by all our customers, please keep her in your thoughts and prayers!

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I was sad when it was time to leave Forks, this break had been so fun for me and I wasn't ready to leave everyone. More than anyone, I would miss Edward, somehow we had been able to spend quite a lot of time together after Christmas. No one found it odd that we hung out so much, they probably just thought we were such good friends because he was the one who found me.

"Now, you're coming to Oregon the week before or after your birthday?" I asked on the drive back to Beaverton. I would miss his birthday because it was in the beginning of March and I was finishing at Southridge. I guess I could have transferred back to Forks, but I didn't want to go through the hassle of switching schools again! I was only going to be at Southridge for five more months, but I knew with Jacob there that it would be awful.

"Before. Can I expect a fantastic present?" Edward asked glancing at me with a sly smile. I sighed and looked out the window, we were close to Beaverton now but I wish we had just left Forks. "No?"

"We'll see," I said and looking at the charm bracelet that he had given me for Christmas. After we had exchanged gifts as a group, Edward pulled me aside and presented it to me. Right now, it only had two charms on it. One of those was an ice cream cone, to represent when I was kidnapped, then there was a basketball to represent our first kiss, and finally a mug to represent his job and how we met again. It was like our story charm bracelet, and I absolutely adored it.

When we pulled up to the house I saw Victoria and James waiting outside. James had called me a few days after Christmas to tell me that Victoria had gotten out of jail on good behavior, but she was on house arrest and waiting for trial. I wasn't sure how to feel about it yet, but I knew they would be upset when I told them my decision. I could feel Edward's gaze as I stared at the two people who raised me, I met his eyes and gave him a smile. He took hold of my hand and said, "You want me to come up with you?"

"Nah, she hates you. You know that," I said and wished that they weren't watching so I could give him a kiss goodbye. Instead I let go of his hand and got out of the car, Edward popped the trunk so I could get my bags.

"Izzie! It's so good to see you!" Victoria said giving me a hug when I had reached the steps. I reluctantly gave her a hug back and then pulled away. "You've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you!"

"I'm going by Bella now," I said and walked past them to go to my room.

"Victoria, she's been through a great ordeal, let's just leave her alone for right now," I heard James say as I walked upstairs. My room was untouched, it was like I had never even left. All the pictures were in there places, I picked up a picture of Jacob and I at the Halloween dance four years ago. I had dressed up as a dead nurse, him a dead doctor, lame but we found it hilarious. That was when we were still just friends; that seemed like so long ago, like it was a different life.

"He stopped by and dropped this off for you," James said coming into my room with a small package in his hand. I took it from him, my bracelet made a jingling noise causing James to look at it. "That's pretty, needs some more charms."

"Um, yeah… Edward gave it to me," I admitted and looked at him. I had admired this man for so long, he had been my daddy, and he still was. James hadn't realized anything was wrong, he thought I had been abandoned, my true problem was with Victoria. "You think I'm being too hard on Jacob, right?"

"He has been your best friend since y'all were kids," James said sitting down on the bed. "I think you need to forgive him."

"Forgive him for what? He expects me to be the exact the same that I was before I found anything out, I'm not and he doesn't understand it." I finally made myself open the box and saw a bracelet with a coin on it. It was simple, but it was the coin that represented our first date. When we had gone on our first date, I met him at the diner and had found a penny on the sidewalk. Find a penny pick it up, so I did and then Jacob arrived, he made some corny joke then put it in his pocket. "I have something to tell you."

"You're moving to Forks?" James said looking at me with sad eyes, it killed me to hurt him. I nodded and sat down next to him. "I figured, I saw how happy you were while I was there."

"You were only there for a few days," I said a little rougher than necessary. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Back to the point, you belong there Bella. Your mother, Victoria, should never have taken you away from them."

"I agree," I looped my arm through his and laid my head on his shoulder. "But y'all were great parents. Strangely, I'm happy with how my life turned out. I have two families, and not just one."

"Izzie, may I speak with you?" I sighed knowing that this conversation wouldn't go as well as the one with James had gone. James kissed my forehead then left Victoria and I alone. I got off the bed and began putting things up. "How was your Christmas?"

"I already told you that I'm going by Bella," I said ignoring her question about Christmas. "I already told dad that I'm moving back to Forks after I graduate."

Victoria's eyes widened and she crossed her arms in front of her, "You most certainly are not."

"I'm eighteen, I'll be going to college anyway. Thanks to you I have a lot of lost time to make up with my other family. I'll write, text, and call, but I belong with them."

"Izzie-"

"BELLA!" I yelled spinning around to look at her. Her fiery red hair was a very painful reminder of that day when she took me. "Will you please leave? Because when I look at you right now all I see is a woman helping me open an ice cream wrapper one moment and then putting me in a car the next."

Victoria flinched at my words, stared at me for a few more moments before walking out of my room. I sighed in frustration as I threw a wadded up shirt on to the bed. Right now, all I wanted was Edward to come and comfort me. He always knew what to say when I was upset, he knew if he needed to just stay quiet and be with me or give me words of wisdom. I grabbed my phone, shut my door and dialed his number. I knew he was probably still on the road but I just wanted to hear his voice.

"I just dropped you off, miss me already?" I wiped a tear away and tried to get my voice steady. When I didn't answer after a while, I could hear the concern in his voice. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath, "I just… I don't want to talk, but can you just stay on the phone? Please?"

"Of course," he said and true to his word he stayed on the phone with me, silent for over an hour. Finally he had to say something. "Bella, what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Victoria," I said and when he didn't reply, I continued. "She didn't take my moving to Forks very well and so I lashed out at her."

"You're angry, it's alright to be angry with her. She took you from your family."

I gave a small chuckle, how I wished he could be here with me. "You're supposed to be calming me down, not feeding my anger."

"Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Great, I'm now dating Yoda!

"Okay Yoda. Listen, I have to go, thank you for staying on the phone with me even though I didn't want to talk."

"Anytime," he said and I heard the sound of a car door being slammed. "Hey, have a good day tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't know how it'll go with Jacob," I admitted. "Will you tell everyone that I miss them?"

"Of course, goodbye love," a moment later I heard the click of the phone call ending. I put my phone on my stomach and stared at my ceiling. I should be getting up and putting things together for school tomorrow but instead I found myself staring at the two bracelets on my wrist. Jacob and I had so much history, maybe James was right and I should just forgive him instead of holding a grudge. After all, we had been friends for almost our entire lives; that was a lot of history to throw away. Then there was Edward, my sweet Edward. He was someone who would stay on the phone with me even when I just needed to be quiet, when I just needed him. We would have so much history if I had grown up in Forks, he still would have been my best friend and I'm sure we would still be together now. It was meant to happen.

-0-0-

"I'll meet you here at 4?" James said as we got out of the car at Southridge. I ended up having to ride with James to school, I still hadn't spoken to Jacob since I got back into town, so I was nervous to see him in person again. I slung my bag over my shoulder and gave him a nod before heading to the office. Of course, it would be my luck to run into Jacob as soon as I opened the door to the school.

"Izzie, hi," he said giving me a look over.

"Hey, Jake," I said easily and breezed past him. I really didn't feel like having the whole ex conversation with him right now. When I got to the office, I realized that it was easier than I thought to start going by Bella at the school. It was just a matter of changing it in the system and having to provide my real birth certificate. I would have to speak with Renee and Charlie in order to get it.

"Izzie! I can't believe you're back!" Jane had once been one of my closest friends at Southridge, the way she hugged me when she saw me told me that I was still hers. "You have gone through so much! Please tell me that you are graduating with us."

"I am," I said looping my arm through hers and walking down the hall. "Oh, I'm going by Bella Swan now, so Izzie is no more."

"Ugh! I can't believe how well you are handling this," Jane said as I opened my locker. "So, what's the deal with you and Jake?"

"There's no deal with me and Jake, we broke up before Christmas." I went into the whole spiel about how we grew apart, but he expected me to be the same person. "I haven't spoken to him yet. I mean, we exchanged hellos this morning, but that was it."

"So, he's available?" I looked at my friend in shock, I never knew that she had a thing for Jacob. I slowly closed my locker and gave a small smile. "What? He's a catch! He's got an amazing personality, he's loyal…"

"Are you talking about Jacob or your golden retriever?" The bell made a high pitched squealing sound, signaling it was time to get to class. "I'll see ya later Jane."

"Bye!" She said and headed off in one direction while I went the other. The day was long, and I was glad it was over. All day I had wished that I had just worn a sign that said 'Going by Bella.'

"There's my girl," James said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple when I met him outside his class at 4. "How was your day?"

"Long," I said. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, let me go copy this and then we can." I took his briefcase and sat down on a chair in the hall as I waited for him to finish up. Of course, my luck was amazing again because Jacob happened to walk by.

"Hey, Iz… I mean, hey Bella."

"Hey," I said sitting up a little straighter. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good," I said and slumped back down. "Um… Thanks for the Christmas present. It was nice."

"Yeah," he said looking down at the floor. I was startled when he took a seat next to me and placed his hand on my knee. "Bella, do you think maybe we could try again and I could get to know you?"

"As friends," I said making him give me a weird look. "Jacob, we don't fit as a couple anymore. We're headed in different directions and I'm moving back to Forks after graduation."

"What? Why?" Here we go again.

"To spend some time with my other family before going to college," I said feeling myself getting defensive. "See, we haven't even been talking for ten minutes and we're already fighting."

I watched as Jacob leaned his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath, I knew this was a lot for him to take in, he didn't sign up for this. "Okay, we can be friends. I have to head home, I'll see ya later."

"Bye," I said and watched him walk off. Luckily, he left right before James came around the corner. "Done?"

"Yep," he said grabbing his briefcase from me and putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the car. I was glad this day was over.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Update: My co-worker is breathing on her own for fifteen minutes now, she's not talking yet because they want her to eat and stuff on her own first. She's not out of the woods, but she's making progress!

* * *

Chapter 18

It was finally March 3rd, this was the day that Edward was supposed to come see me, he was supposed to arrive at 10. Things had calmed down at Southridge, I was officially Bella Swan there, and I was acing my classes again. It was like nothing had changed besides my name, even Jake and I fell back into our old routine of best friends. I had persuaded him to ask Jane out on a date, it had gone well and they were now planning their third date. I loved teasing Jake about it, more than anything I loved having him in my life as my best friend again.

"Okay, so what time is he coming?" James asked as he read the paper. I was pacing around the living room waiting for the knock on the door. Something else that happened was that Victoria had moved out of the house, she and James fought constantly about the secret she kept from him. Victoria and I fought every time I saw her, I kept wanting to know why she did what she did. Victoria always danced around the truth, never telling me what made her do it, which actually made everything worse. It was better for everyone that Victoria was not around right now. She currently lived in an apartment on the opposite side of town waiting for trial.

"He should be here soon," I said giving another glance at the clock, it was 10 AM on a Saturday morning, normally I would be still sleeping soundly in my bed. "That clock is right, right?"

"Bella, that clock has always been right. Calm down." James said glancing up at me over his paper with a humorous smile. "Sit down, have something to drink."

Reluctantly, I plopped down on the couch and picked up a book in front of me. I flipped the pages, not paying attention to the book, all I was listening for was the chime of the doorbell. Finally, after what felt like ages, the doorbell rang making me jump off the couch and run to the door. When I was almost there, I slowed down to a gentle walk, couldn't look too excited. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there with a small suitcase, I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face.

"Hey, Bells," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, giving me a tight hug.

"Hey," I said and smiled again when he pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "I've missed you. How is everyone? How's Tanya?"

"Tanya is good," he said then peeked around me. "Can I come in or are you going to make me stand on the porch all weekend?"

"Of course not!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. James was still reading his paper on the chair, but he did look behind him when he heard the footsteps.

"Well, look who showed up," James said getting up and shaking hands with Edward, I loved seeing them get along. James was my dad, I wanted him to get along with Edward, I knew Victoria still despised him for outing her. "Good to see ya, Ed."

"You too sir," James cast a glance towards our hands, still intertwined. Edward noticed James staring and quickly let go of my hand, while jumping far away from me.

James gave a hearty laugh and gave Edward a slap on the shoulder. "Edward, it's okay, I know you mean a lot to Bella. I mean she never takes that bracelet off that you gave her, she explained what all the charms meant to me. If being with you makes her happy, then that's fine with me."

I moved closer to Edward again and grabbed his hand, I could tell this made him uncomfortable. "I am happy."

"That's all I care about," James said and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm calling for pizza because I cannot cook and Bella burns water."

"I would be more than happy to cook," Edward said looking towards the kitchen. "I mean, I can't cook a five star meal but I can cook water without burning it."

"I don't burn water, you can't burn water," I said.

"I'm not going to turn down a home cooked meal, but careful because I may not let ya go," James said and walked away. I led Edward to the kitchen and showed him where all the pots and pans are, it was still early but this way he could get acquainted with his work space. I leaned over the counter and watched as he looked in every cabinet, he opened the fridge and freezer, he opened every drawer; inspecting everything very carefully.

"What are ya planning?"

"Well, for dessert, I'm planning a red velvet cake with a buttercream frosting." I moaned at the sound of the cake, it sounded so good. "For dinner, I'm thinking about a chicken tator tot casserole. Sound good?"

"You had me at red velvet cake," I said with a smile, I watched as he started mixing the batter for the cake and getting it ready. "Why are you making the cake so early?"

"This way, I can bake it and let it cool, then ice it before we dig in. Don't question my cake baking skills." I laughed and walked to my room to get his presents. The first was something funny, I just saw it and couldn't pass it up, it was a sweatshirt that read: 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my girlfriend.' The second gift was his serious gift, it was a brand new Michael Kors watch. His watch was old, the band was about to break, he had mused about getting a new one but couldn't bring himself to buy one. When I walked back into the kitchen, I found him licking the cake mix off of the spoon, he was casually leaning against the counter.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly when I walked back into his line of view. Edward stopped mid-lick and looked at me.

"Want some?" I shook my head and handed him his two presents. "Bells, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know you say that, but if I hadn't then I wouldn't stop hearing about how you got me this amazing bracelet for Christmas and I didn't get you anything for your birthday." I said leaning up next to him.

"You know me so well, Bella Swan," he said with a smile then looked down at the presents with a crooked smile. "Now, what do we have here?"

I was nervous as he opened the first present, the sweatshirt. I was saving the watch for last, I knew he would love it and I wanted to wait. As he tore the paper off and opened the box, he took the sweatshirt our and looked at it then gave me a look. "What? Do you not like it?"

"I love it," he said and began putting it on but I stopped him to hand him his next present. "Seriously, I love the sweatshirt."

"I know, but I know you'll love this more," I said and watched as his face lit up when he saw the watch. There might have even been a tear. "Told ya, now tell me how good of a girlfriend I am."

"Bella, you are amazing," he said setting it down and giving me the tightest hug ever. I gave a chuckle and buried my face in his chest, I was not prepared to hear what came out of his mouth next. "I love you."

"What?" I asked breaking away so I could stare into his face.

"I said I love it," he said quickly and turned away from me.

"That's not what you said."

"Fine, I said 'I love you', okay? I love you," I blinked a few times before turning away. We had been together for almost four months, that was an appropriate amount of time before the I love you's came out. Jacob and I had been together for eight months before he told me he loved me. "Bella, you don't have to say it. I don't expect you to. You're eighteen, for all we know I'm just a fling, this way when you're in your fourties and you are settled down…"

"Settled down?" I asked trying to make light of the situation as I looked down at my feet. "What? Are we in the 1930's?"

"Bella," the tone in his voice told me to not joke. "When you get married, you can say that you dated an old man."

"I would hardly call you old," I said looping my arm through his and resting my head on his arm.

"Would you stop and listen? I don't expect you to say you love me, but I do love you, okay?" I nodded not sure what to say. I had someone who was in love with me, was I in love with him? I cared about him so much, we were connected in a way that I would never find again.

"I can't say that I love you yet, I can't. But, I can tell you that I care about you a lot, is that enough for right now?"

I could tell that Edward was hurt, he may have said that he didn't expect me to say it, but he would have loved it if I had. Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding me tight, he kissed my temple and said, "It's enough."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, for some reason I had so much trouble writing it! Nevertheless, it's almost 1200 words!

Update: I spoke with my co-worker on Saturday, she was starting physical therapy and can't wait to come back to work!

* * *

Chapter 19

It had been a long two months, I still had yet to tell Edward I loved him, I don't know if I was afraid of letting him in or if I was afraid that I would be taken away again. Either way, I knew he wasn't happy that I hadn't said the words yet. Every time we ended a conversation, he would tell me that he loved me, there was always a pause where I should say it, eventually we would just say goodbye. As they say in the song Chasing Cars, "Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough."

Anyway, I was finally graduating high school, I was finally standing in front of my mirror in the black graduation gown. Jane gave a soft tap on my door and peeked her head in. "Well, here we are, you are valedictorian of course."

"Of course," I said and went to put on my cap. Edward would be there, my parents and sister would be there, and my other parents would be there. I grabbed my things and linked my arm with Jane's, "Can you believe we're graduating?"

"No, but I'm ready. You got your acceptance letter from Antioch University Seattle?" I nodded, I had decided to pursue a career in Psychology and Counseling. After all I had been through, I could help talk with those who may be in need of counseling. "I still haven't heard from Princeton, I have been accepted by Harvard so I can always go there if needed."

"You'll get into Princeton," I reassured her and before I could say anything else I saw all of my family standing at the bottom of the stairs. All except Victoria, who was spending this moment behind bars. The judge had found her guilty, he had sentenced her to eight months behind bars followed by community service. I knew she wanted to be here, but at the same time I was glad she wasn't.

"Look at you," Renee said drawing her hands to her face so they covered her mouth, I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. I'm sure that this wasn't something Renee thought she would ever see, me graduating from high school. "You look beautiful."

"Look a little like I did, sis," Tanya said standing next to me and threw her arm around me. "Don't we look alike?"

"Identical," Edward chimed in with a smile, I hadn't known he was here, he had snuck in saying that he had to finish up some work and would see me at the graduation. Tanya held me back from going and giving him a kiss in front of everyone.

"Alright, we need to get going," James said grabbing a camera and ushering everyone out. "Come on girls!"

While the Swans piled into their van, Edward gave me a look asking if I would ride with him. I looked at James and gave him a sign asking if I could, I didn't want to say anything aloud and then be asked why I was riding with Edward. James gave me a nod and I smiled, then ran off to get into the Volvo.

"I've missed you," I said when I was in the car, "I am so excited to spend all summer in Forks, then I'm going to Antioch! I'm following in your footsteps to be a counselor."

"You have some pretty big shoes to fill!" Edward said with a small smile and then turned on the radio. I leaned forward and turned it down, I wasn't ready to stop talking.

"So, we have something to discuss."

"What's that?"

"When are we going to tell everyone?" He gave me a look and then focused on the road. "About us? We've been together for 6 months. I'm graduating high school, isn't it time for us to tell everyone?"

"I guess so." I could tell this wasn't a topic that thrilled Edward, it had been his idea to keep us secret in the first place. "Whenever you feel the time is right."

-0-0-

"Now, please welcome your valedictorian, Isabella Swan." I held my notecards tight to my chest as I got up and walked to the stage. I had prepared and practiced this speech numerous times, but I was still beyond nervous as I took my place in front of the microphone.

"Thank you, Principal Rose," I took a deep breath and found Edward's face in the crowd. "When I started this year, I was Izzie Coates, a normal girl who was trying to figure out what college I wanted to go to. Had a great boyfriend, and then I met the new guidance counselor. Turns out I had been kidnapped when I was three, and let's just say that this year has been a rollercoaster for me. Now, here we are at graduation, and I have no words of wisdom to say to y'all. We think we know everything, but we don't, we know nothing. I'm going to leave y'all with a saying, 'it doesn't matter how you graduated, only that you did,' congratulations to all my fellow graduates."

"Thank you, Bella," Principal Rose said and then gave the audience a smile. "Now, the time has come to hand out diplomas. First row, please stand and begin proceeding to the stage when I call your name. Jacob Black."

I gave a smile when I saw Jacob walk across the stage, he looked so nice in his graduation gown, but of course we all did. Jacob and I had so much history, he was supposed to have been salutatorian and then I was valedictorian, but that's now how it worked. We were still great friends, which was the best. I felt a push on my back, making me snap back into reality. "Bella, she called your name."

I took a step and began walking up to the stage. Principal Rose gave me a smile as she shook my hand. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I said and took my place back in my seat. That was it, I had graduated from high school, and I was done with this part of my life.

After the ceremony, I went to work to try to find my family in the crowd. I walked around, going in and out of families embracing, until finally I just stood in one spot and tried to scan the crowd.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Edward's head of hair over people, I saw it getting closer and a smile came to my face.

"There's my girl! You're a high school graduate!" Renee said and embraced me with a hug when they finally reached me. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," I said and gave her another hug. "I'm so glad y'all were able to be here for it."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Charlie said giving me a hug. "I just wanted to let you know that when you move to Forks, I'm taking you on in a rematch."

"Bring it, old man!"

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Sorry it's a little late of an update, but here y'all go!

* * *

Chapter 20

"Welcome home!" Renee said giving me a hug when James and I pulled up in front of the house. It was finally time for me to move back to Forks until college. Edward had offered to come to Oregon with a U-Haul and pick me up, but James had denied him that fact and said he wanted to drive me here. The car ride was bittersweet, James had been my dad for almost my entire life, now I was leaving him. We had shared memories, joked around, but when we entered Forks it became quiet.

"Thank you," I said and went to the U-Haul to start getting my stuff out. It took James a few minutes to get out, no doubt trying to stop himself from crying. When he did, he shared a look with Renee, then began helping me take things out.

"Hey sis," Tanya said taking a box out of my arms. "I'll take these to your room. You have your own room now, no need to take mine. We even switched everything over."

"Are you serious?" I asked staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Of course! You didn't think we were going to share the room all summer did you?" Tanya laughed and walked inside.

"You didn't have to do this," I told James when we were alone. "Edward could have driven me."

"I know, but I won't see you much anymore. You'll be off to college in August, when will you have time to come to Oregon?" It broke my heart to hear this stuff come out of his mouth, he thought he would never see me again.

"Dad, I'll visit you! I promise, this won't be the last time you see me. Plus, you know you can come visit me here."

"That wouldn't work Bella," James said moving a box around. "Your parents aren't my biggest fans."

"They aren't mom's biggest fans," I corrected. "They just need to get to know you! You didn't take me, you didn't know, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Bella, I know you have this image in your head of all of us being this big, happy family but it isn't going to happen." James said staring me down. "Y'all can get the rest. I'll be in the car, just tell me when you're done."

"Dad!" I called after him but he kept walking and I soon heard the car door slam. I leaned against the inside of the trailer and kicked one of my boxes.

"What did that box do to you?" I looked over and saw Edward leaning against the frame of the trailer, arms crossed in front of him. When I didn't come up with a witty response, he grew concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said bending down and picking up the box. "Um… My dad and I just got into a fight, that's all."

"James?" I nodded as I walked into the house, I heard him pick up a box and follow me in. "Don't worry, y'all will fix it."

"I don't know," I said putting the box down with all of the others.

"Welcome to your room!" Tanya said with a smile and spread her arms out, presenting the room. I looked around and was truly happy, the walls were mostly white. There were a few canvas quotes put up, the curtains were a turquoise color, and there was a light blue chest at the end of the bed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I said and gave her a hug. "Thank you!"

"Well, that's all of it!" Charlie said bringing the last box in. "Where's James?"

"He's in the car," I said and walked out of the room. I shut the back of the trailer then tapped on the driver window. James rolled it down, "We're done." I began walking away but soon heard the car door slam and footsteps behind me. James grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Bella, I want to apologize for what I said to you. It was out of line, I know that I'll still see you. There's Skype, facetime, we can talk on the phone."

"You have successfully managed to name every tool for communication, but somehow you still think you won't see me ever again?"

"Cut me some slack Bella!" James said, "This is all new for me!"

"And me too! I'm still trying! You think I've been kidnapped before and returned to my family?" I yelled and turned away from him. I was getting too upset, I just needed to count to ten and calm down. When I felt that I was calm enough, I turned back to face him. "I'm sorry, but you have to trust that I will keep in touch with you. You're my dad, you will always be my dad."

"I know Bella," James said and gave me a hug. When he pulled away, he took a deep breath and tried to act all manly. "Now, I have to get going. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," I said and watched as the red tail lights grew smaller and smaller, until finally they were out of sight. With a sigh, I turned and walked back into the house. This was my home now, it felt strange to think of somewhere else as my home, but it also felt like I had found a piece of me that was missing.

When I was walking into the house, I walked straight into Edward's chest. "Hey, you, I'm heading out."

"Hold on," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the living room. I went into the kitchen to find Renee and Charlie making sandwiches. "Can I talk with y'all?"

"Absolutely! What's on your mind?"

"In the living room," I said and walked out. I was wringing my hands the entire time that I waited for Renee and Charlie to come to the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"Nothing! Um… I just wanted to tell y'all that um… well Jacob and I broke up back before Christmas," I started, it was not new that Jake and I had broken up, but it seemed like the best place to start. "Anyway, I… Um… Well, I started seeing someone new."

"That's wonderful!" Renee said with a smile. "I would like to meet him if he lives in the area."

I gave a small smile as I looked at the floor. "He does. You actually already know him, and you really like him."

"Do we?" Charlie said with a raised eyebrow and gave a look between me and Edward.

"You do," I said and moved next to Edward. "We've been dating since Christmas."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I love your daughter, even though she won't say the words yet. You have nothing to worry about, my number one priority is to keep her safe."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked getting up and standing in front of Edward.

"Mom? Do you have anything to say?" Renee stared at us, her mouth was pressed into a firm line.

"Why did you hide it?" She asked before walking away. I followed her, leaving Edward and Charlie behind, but I knew Charlie was okay with us by the laughter coming from the living room.

"Mom, we were scared that y'all would be mad! We didn't… We just…" Running out of things to say, I looked down then back up at her. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. This is new to me and I was scared, he was scared of how people would take it. You're not upset with me are you?"

A few minutes passed before Renee turned around to face me, she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the kitchen counter. "No, I'm not upset. But, you know what you're doing right? Edward is much older than you."

"I know mom."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Here's a surprise update! Honestly, I'll probably have another new chapter up before Tuesday! The next chapter will be college entry weekend, I'm so excited to write it! I'm going to get homework done and then write the new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21  
Bella's POV

"Come on! You have to help me write this list," I muttered touching the paper, I was at Edward's apartment trying to come up with the list of what I wanted to take with me to my dorm room. Trying being the operative word. We were sitting on his couch, it had started out so innocently until he brushed my hair to the side and began planting kisses on my neck. I pushed him to the side, he hung his head, making me laugh. "Edward, please! Focus?"

"I can't," he said laying down dramatically on the couch. I slapped his leg and looked at my list. I had been in contact with my roommate, Leah, and we had decided that she would bring the microwave and I would bring the fridge, then we would split for a tv. Eventually, Edward got up and looked at my list. "Alright, you have the basics already. Pillows, blankets, etc… The school might have a poster sale, some schools have a poster sale at the beginning of the semesters for students to buy and put up. But, you can take your own already if you want. Don't forget some DVD's."

"Got it," I said and pointed to where they were listed. "Oh! A lamp! They have desks right?"

"Yes," Edward said then I could feel his stare on me. "There really isn't anything else that I can think of. Can we go back to what we are excellent at?"

"You realize that I go off to college in two weeks right?" I said holding him back at a reasonable distance.

"Yes, that is why I want to kiss you right now," he smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. He laid me down on the couch and hovered over me, eventually I felt his hand snake to the back of my neck. He broke away from my lips and began placing kisses at the base of my neck and then returned to my lips. Our breathing was uneven, at least mine was, and I would imagine that his was too. Soon, his shirt was thrown onto the floor, leaving me amazed at his bare chest. He got up, without saying a word, picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. I had been in here once, when I first came to see his apartment, he had brought me in here on the grand tour. But I didn't care what it looked like when he laid me down on the bed and began helping me take off my shirt.

"Wait!" I said right as my shirt was about to go over my head. I pulled away from him and backed up. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," he said and returned to kissing me, the kissing was far more urgent than before, I knew what he wanted to happen, but did I want it to happen? He tried once more to help me with my shirt but I stopped at the same place.

"Edward, please, can we stop?" I asked pulling my shirt back down. "I want to wait for my first time to be with my husband. Call me old fashioned if you want, but I don't want this to happen and my resolve to wait is fading the longer that we are in here and the longer you have no shirt on."

"All you had to say was stop," Edward said with a smile, "How about we go back to the couch, just have a good old junior high make-out session? Sound good?"

"That sounds great," I said following him back to the couch. Have a make-out session we did, that is until someone knocked on the door.

"They'll go away!" I said making him focus on me again, without hesitation he began kissing me again until someone spoke up.

"Edward! Is Bella there?" Edward groaned as he looked up towards the door, I chuckled and pushed him up. He straightened out his shirt and opened the door to find Tanya standing there with shopping bags, she pushed past him and sat next to me.

"What's up Tanya?" I asked gesturing towards the bags. "Please say these aren't all for me?"

"Of course not! I need your help with my classroom, can you come help me set it up?" Tanya had received a job as a second grade teacher at Forks Elementary.

"Absolutely!" I said grabbing my purse and began following her out. As I was about to walk out, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me to his chest.

"You can't leave me like this!" He groaned and began planting kisses on my neck again. I melted into his arms and eventually broke away. "You're a cruel woman, Swan."

"You love me," I said running back to him and planting a series of small kisses on his lips. "And I love you."

"I know," I heard him call as I ran down the hallway of his apartment building and down to Tanya's car.

"Took you long enough," she said with a smirk, I shook my head and buckled my seatbelt. We mostly jammed out to different songs on the ride over to the school, I might have taken an occasional snapchat showing the Swan sisters bonding.

" _I miss you!"_ I smiled when I saw the text from Edward, he was such an amazing man; I had never known what it felt to really be in love with someone. I had cared about Jacob, I thought I had loved him, but now being with Edward I knew that I hadn't truly loved Jacob.

"Okay," Tanya said pulling into a parking spot at the school. I put my phone up and hopped out of the SUV, I walked to the back and grabbed some bags. "My classroom is in the second hall, room 230."

"Lead the way, Ms. Swan!" I said and followed her into the school. It felt weird being in the school when there was no one here. The moment I entered, I instantly began thinking about what classrooms I would have been in had I gone to school here. Soon, we were in Tanya's class, the desks were already set up in groups of four. She had told me that she was expecting to have at least 20 students, I admired her for taking on a class size like that.

"Okay, so I want to put up the calendar and the birthday candles right now. That's pretty much the last thing I have to do, but I need to cut out those things." Tanya handed me a pair of scissors and gave me a bag, she pretty much put me to work.

"Tanya! It's so good to see you here, are you going to the dinner tomorrow night?" I stayed cutting as Tanya conversed with an older woman who had come out of a room next door.

After a few minutes, I heard Tanya say, "Oh! I'm so rude! This is my sister Bella, Bella this is my mentor teacher Mrs. Davis."

"Please, just call me Eliza!" The woman said walking over to where I was buried in plastic and little birthday cupcakes. "She sure is putting you to work, huh?"

"Well, she has thirteen years to catch up on," I laughed and went back to cutting. Eliza and Tanya spoke about their plans for the dinner and the school year. Eventually, Tanya pulled up a chair next to me and began organizing what I had cut out.

"Hey, you and Edward are being careful right?" Tanya asked out of the blue, she brushed her blonde bangs to the side and stared at me intensely.

"We're not doing anything," I said and could feel that my answer had not satisfied her. I put the scissors down and looked her in the eyes. "Tanya, if we did anything then yes we would be careful, but we're not doing anything. Okay?"

"Okay," she said and went back to organizing for a few minutes then looked back up at me. "It's just, he's my best friend. But, you're my sister, I don't want him to hurt you."

"Thank you," I said and thought back to what almost happened in the bedroom. "Ya know, funny thing is we almost did."

"When?"

"Before you came," I said feeling ashamed of what had happened. "I stopped it though because I want to wait until I get married to do that ya know?"

"Edward's a good guy, I know he stopped because it was what you wanted." Tanya said then gave me a smile. "Now, let's get off this conversation and keep cutting!"

Two hours later and we were finally done with all the candles and the calendar, Tanya wrapped one arm around me and had the other on her hip. "Looks pretty good huh?"

"Looks amazing!" I admitted then looked at the time, it was already 4:45 and we were supposed to meet our parents for dinner at 5 at the Forks diner. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Tanya said and helped get the bags before locking her classroom door and going back to her car. "You think you and Edward will get married?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, "I hope so."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For this chapter, I got the proposal idea from a Youtube Video.**

* * *

I really hope y'all like this chapter! Epilogue is next! I have a new story in mind, it'll be darker than anything that I normally write, but I'm hoping that y'all will read it! Here's the summary, I don't have a title yet though! 

Summary: Bella Swan has been in an abusive relationship for years, unbeknownst to everyone besides her best friend, Jacob, who urges her to get out of it. Bella soon befriends a college security guard who soon finds out the grisly secret she's been keeping. AH

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Edward's POV

Bella was heading off to college tomorrow and this ring was burning a hole in my pocket. I hadn't gotten her engagement ring almost a month ago, but hadn't found the right time to propose to her yet. Now, with permission from Antioch, she was going to be getting the best proposal of all time.

"Ed, you texted?" I looked up and saw Tanya sticking her head in my doorway, I was messing with a camera trying to get it to record. "What is all this?"

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me," I said putting the camera aside and walking over to her. Tanya's reaction was less than ideal.

"You aren't doing this just to…"

"To what?" I asked going back to fiddling with the camera.

"She told me what almost happened a few weeks ago," Tanya started, "She told me how she wants to wait until she's married. It's just quite a coincidence that you're asking her to marry you only a few weeks after that."

I put the camera down once again and gave her a look of disbelief. "Tanya, how long have you known me?"

"All my life."

"All your life. In that time have I ever done anything to make you think that I'm that guy who wants to ask a girl to marry him because he simply wants to have sex with her?" Tanya slowly shook her head, I could even see her becoming embarrassed. "Thank you, now I get that she's your sister and you're worried about her. But, I've never given you any reason to think that I want to hurt her. I love her, Tanya, I have from the first day I saw her again. Tanya, she's an amazing woman, and I don't want to lose her."

"Okay, okay!" Tanya said with a smile holding her hands in front of her. "How can I help?"

-0-0-

Bella's POV

"I am so excited to see all these new faces sitting in front of me! This is by far my favorite thing of the new year, forget the midnight breakfast, I love seeing all of the faces of students I will have to get to recognize." The butterflies in my stomach grew as the President of the University, Mrs. Damien, drew her speech to a close. I felt Tanya's hand go on my arm, I looked over and she gave me the signal to calm down. I had wanted Edward and my parents to come, but Edward had to get things ready for a new year and my parents had to work. So, Tanya was the one who came with me. "We have had a special request to show a video, so Caius, will you get the lights please?"

The lights dimmed and a video began. I was expecting for it to be about the type of activities that happened around campus but that was not what it was. A man's voice came from the video, in the beginning it showed water flowing down a stream. "A love story so true, it couldn't have been written. There comes a time when a father lets his little girl go, to another man, who loves her as much as he does. It's a story about two people, who find true love right around the corner. That teaches us everyone out there does have a soul mate. That every true love story, isn't in the movies."

Soon, it showed two men sitting down talking, it didn't show their faces, only the chest down. "I know how much she means to you, I know how much you love her, and I know she's your heart. I just want to let you know that I love her too, and I am by no means trying to steal her away from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she's my heart, my best friend, and my everything." I leaned back in my chair, cupped my hands to my mouth and felt tears in my eyes.

I touched Tanya's shoulder and looked at her, "Is that Edward and dad?" Tanya gave me a look and I pointed to the screen. "That's Edward and dad?"

"She's unlike any other woman I've ever met before and is everything I've always wanted and more. I will always protect her, I will honor and respect her, and treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I didn't even know what real love was, but she is showing me and teaching me every day. It might be old fashioned, it might not even be necessary, but it's important to me, and I know it's important to your daughter that I do this as well." I wiped a tear away, ran my fingers through my hair, and then looked at Tanya and told her that was Edward. "I'd like to have your blessing, sir. May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"You have my permission, I would love to have you as a son-in-law!" The two men got up and shook hands, the camera focused on their faces and sure enough it was my dad and Edward. Of course, I knew it from the beginning from their voices. After they shook hands, Edward stood there for a minute until my dad said, "What are you waiting for?"

"How did he do this?" I asked Tanya but didn't get a reply, she had this big old smile on her face and pointed to the screen. The film then went to Edward driving off, he pulled up to a mini-mart, got something to drink and then drove off again. I leaned forward in my seat, I'm sure I had the cheesiest grin on my face, but I didn't care. "Tanya!" The video ended with Edward standing outside the room that we were currently in, then went to a live recording. I jumped a little when the doors opened and Bruno Mars 'Marry You' began playing as Edward walked down the aisle to my seat. Edward stood in front of me, handed me a bouquet of roses and kneeled in front of me.

"You said that you were old fashioned, well I am too. Isabella Swan, since the first moment I saw you again, I fell completely head over heels in love with you. I never expected to love someone so much, to love someone the way that I love you. In the video, I said that you are my best friend, and my everything, I was not kidding. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" I was lost for words, I simply nodded my head vigorously and soon felt the cold ring go onto my finger. Applause broke out when I stood up and Edward lifted me off the ground, I buried my head in his shoulder, the cheesy smile was still on my face.

"I love you," I said finally finding my words again, I kissed him and put my head back in his shoulder. I couldn't believe it, I was engaged.

-0-0-

3 months later

"Boop!" I looked up when I felt someone touch my nose. I was in the middle of eating some lunch and getting some quick studying in before my test in Psychology. The first three months of college had gone by great! My first semester was almost over, I was in the middle of finals and I couldn't wait for winter break! I was going to spend time with Edward and we were going to throw ourselves into wedding planning. We had decided to get married on June 21st, it was fast approaching, but the venue had already been reserved.

"Hey!" I said getting up and wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, he put down the cup of coffee that he had been holding and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing here? My final isn't over until 1?"

"I thought I'd come early and give you this." He was very dramatic in handing me the coffee, which I gladly downed then sat back down. "How's it going?"

"Good! I think I'm as ready as I will ever be," I said closing my book and stuffing it in my bag. "You don't mind hanging around for a little bit?"

"Not at all," he said leaning back in the chair and looking at something on his phone. "I have something to show you."

"What?" He handed me his phone and on it was a picture of our wedding invitation. "They came in?!"

"They came in." He said with a smile, "They look great, according to Tanya, but they're at my apartment. I'll show you when we get home."

"Sounds great!" I said then looked at the time, my test began in fifteen minutes and my school was across the quad. "Hey, I have to go!"

"Go kick some test butt!" Edward said leaning in to give me a quick kiss. "I'll be here waiting."

"Do you want to go to my room? Leah should be there, you could be the best boyfriend in the world and finish packing my things!" I said with a smile, "Please? I'm almost done, just some clothes in the closet need to be folded and put up."

"Fine," I handed him my key and gave him one last kiss before heading off to my classroom.

The test was easier than I thought it would be, I finished it in a mere 45 minutes, which scared me more than the actual test did. I went to my dorm and found Edward sitting on the bed, reading one of my Nicholas Sparks books.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked sitting at his feet and slapping his knee.

"Oh… Uh… Nothing, I was just looking at it…" He quickly put it down and got off the bed. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said grabbing the book and looking around the room. "More than ready."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For this chapter, I got the proposal idea from a Youtube Video.**

* * *

Just like that, The Lost Girl is done! Never fear, my story is up and running! It's called Deadly Secrets!

Summary: Bella Swan has been in an abusive relationship for years, unbeknownst to everyone besides her best friend, Jacob, who urges her to get out of it. Bella soon befriends a college security guard who soon finds out the grisly secret she's been keeping. AH

* * *

Epilogue

"WHERE'S MY NEICE OR NEPHEW?!" Tanya yelled when I walked into the house. I was in the beginning of my sophomore year and of course, Tanya was expecting me to have a baby sometime soon. Sorry to disappoint ya Tanya, not happening for another few years.

"Non-existent," I said grabbing some things out of my room, I hadn't completely moved into the new apartment that Edward and I bought in Seattle yet, but it was a work in progress.

"What? I'm getting old here!" Tanya said with a smile then showed me her left hand. "But, look who finally manned up!"

"No way! Garrett finally asked you to marry him?" Tanya nodded with a smile on her face. "That's great! He's a great guy!"

Tanya had met Garrett at my wedding actually, he was Edward's best man, and he and Tanya had hit it off immediately. I was beyond thrilled that they were getting married. "So, seriously? When can I expect a niece?"

"After I graduate? Tanya, I can't handle college and a newborn," I said walking out of my room and into the living room. "Plus, we haven't even…"

Tanya stopped what she was doing and stared at me, "You haven't? Y'all have been married for months, not even on the honeymoon?"

I was so glad to have a sister that I could talk to about this, it had been bugging me for a while. "No, every time we get close, well I chicken out."

"Why?" Tanya asked with a mouthful of a chocolate cupcake, she generously handed me one.

"I don't know," I wiped the corner of my mouth. "Maybe I'm afraid someone is going to take me again, I really don't know."

"Bella, sweets, you're almost 21 years old. No one wants you know, everyone wants the puppies, not the dogs." I gave her a look then brushed it off. "Don't be scared, he loves you and he would go to the ends of the Earth to get you back if anything did happen."

"Yeah," I said then sighed. "Well, I should head back. We're staying at his apartment here in town for tonight, then tomorrow I don't know what we're doing, probably going to watch movies or something before heading back to Seattle."

"Sounds fun," Tanya said, "Tell Edward I said hi."

"Will do," I said grabbing my bag and going back to my car. I hadn't seen Victoria in person in over a year, I hadn't had the courage to go down and see her, plus she hadn't been invited to my wedding. James, however, I had seen at my wedding and I missed him. Victoria was undergoing therapy, just to ensure that she doesn't try to kidnap another child, she wanted to adopt but no one was dumb enough to let her do that.

"I'm back!" I said when I walked into the apartment, I found Edward doing some light cooking in the kitchen. "Smells good!"

"Thanks, Chicken alfredo for dinner," Edward said stirring the pot then setting the heat to low. He turned to greet me with a kiss. Tanya's earlier words came back to haunt me. I pulled away and set the stuff on the couch.

I jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter next to where he was working, I watched him for a few minutes before finally saying something "Um… I was talking with Tanya, she sends her regards and she is also engaged! Garrett finally manned up and asked her! Anyway, this is so embarrassing! But are you mad at me that we haven't…."

"No, of course not," Edward said returning to his pasta. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," I said toying with my wedding ring. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, planting my lips on his.

"Bella, I don't want you to because of anything that you spoke with Tanya about." Edward said pulling away from me to put the pasta in the oven for it to stay warm.

"I'm not," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him back to me, my legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his body and let him pick me up, he ended up carrying me to the couch. A knock on the door made Edward look up with an annoyed look on his face. This was a serious déjà vu moment.

"WE'RE BUSY!" He yelled and went back to kissing me, I laughed when they knocked again. Edward got up and opened the door. "I said we're busy."

"I heard you," I got up when I heard Victoria's voice. "It seems like you weren't too busy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I came to see you, since you won't come and visit, well I came to see you," Victoria said then looked behind me. "May I come in?"

"I guess," I said with a shrug, Edward gave me a kiss on my temple then made up some excuse as to why he needed to leave. "I was going to come visit y'all, I swear."

"When?" She turned on her heel and stared me down, I shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Izzie, we miss you. I miss you."

"My name is Bella," I said growing irritated.

"You will always be my Izzie."

"I was never meant to be your Izzie!" I yelled getting off the couch. "Would you leave? Now!"

"No, Izzie, we need to-"

"Mrs. Coates, I think it's time for you to leave." I hadn't even realized that Edward had entered the room again, but I was glad he had.

"This is all your fault," Victoria said as she brushed past Edward. Edward quickly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded against his chest. "Are you hungry? I can get the pasta out and we can eat."

"That sounds great," I said pulling away and walking to the table. I ran my fingers threw my hair and took a deep breath. "I don't know why she came."

"She misses you," Edward said sitting across from me. "I think in her own way, she's trying to make amends with you."

"I guess," I said and went back to eating my pasta. The conversation died, I barely spoke for the rest of the evening and Edward didn't try to say anything to me again until he found me reading in bed.

"Still reading Nicholas Sparks huh?" I looked over my book and gave a small smile.

"Want to try reading it? You liked The Last Song." I said with a small smile, I closed the book and put it on the bedside table, rolling on my side to face him. Edward brushed some hair out of my face and kissed me softly. "Edward, I am so happy with my life right now. I didn't ever think that I would be lying in bed with you when I first met you. I never in my wildest dream thought that I would have been kidnapped."

"But, you're happy?" Edward asked keeping one hand on my cheek and occasionally moving his thumb in a circular motion.

I rolled over on my side and felt his arm snake around my waist, holding me close to him. "I'm very happy."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please consider joining my facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**


End file.
